Teasing is our game
by xLili
Summary: Avec ses 19 ans, Emma est en terminale. Quelle est sa surprise quand elle va voir son stupéfiant nouveau professeur de mathématiques. Traduction de la fiction de HeleSL
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : La fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à HeleSL. Je ne suis que la messagère en postant cette traduction, traduction effectuée par mes soins. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont la propriété de ABC.

Donc un énorme merci à HeleSL pour me laisser traduire. Un grand merci à CharlyAndLiz pour sa correction.

-

Teasing is our game by HeleSL

Chapitre 1 :

Je déteste l'école. Tout le monde se rassemble en petits groupes après que la cloche ait sonné. Les étudiants les plus lents coururent dans la salle de classe, saluant leurs amis dès qu'ils arrivèrent à leurs places attitrées. Je suis assise sur ma chaise dans le coin au fond de la salle de cours.

C'est le premier jour de terminale et tout le monde est en train de raconter à leurs amis leurs vacances incroyables et chères.

En fait, je ne déteste pas l'école. Je déteste cette école. Mes parents d'accueil, la famille numéro cinq, étaient des gens riches et pointilleux et ont insisté pour m'envoyer dans cette école très chère avec ce stupide uniforme. Les filles ont l'habitude de le porter comme des prostituées, ce qui n'était pas difficile parce que la jupe était déjà relativement courte, la chemise avait moins de boutons que celles du commerce et les chaussettes hautes et blanches n'aidaient pas non plus à paraître présentable. Je ne portais jamais ces chaussettes.

J'étais ici depuis 3 ans maintenant et heureusement que c'est la dernière année que je dois supporter les garçons libidineux et les filles sans cerveaux. Je ne suis pas une intello mais je suis plus intelligente qu'eux. Beaucoup plus intelligente.

Ennuyée, j'écris mon nom sur le nouveau cahier de cours brillant. Emma Swan. Maintenant, mon nom de famille était Wright mais j'ai secrètement gardé celui que l'on m'a donné à l'orphelinat. Je l'ai choisi lorsque j'ai été assez âgée pour le faire.

Le premier cours aujourd'hui est un cours de maths et nous avons un nouveau professeur. Contrairement à mes camarades de classe, j'ai toujours aimé les maths, je suis plutôt bonne dans cette matière. Hormis l'éducation physique, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis bonne dans cette école.

La porte, qui était fermée, s'ouvre soudainement. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir qui était entré mais à la réaction des personnes présentes dans la salle, j'ai su immédiatement que c'était le professeur. Chacun prit un siège rapidement, mimant à leurs amis qu'ils se parleraient plus tard, et finalement je pus voir qui était au bureau professoral.

Les professeurs dans cette école étaient généralement de vieilles femmes et je suis indifférente d'elles mais ceci était imprévu. La nouvelle venue était une femme, la vingtaine (peut être 24 ans ?) et, je dois l'admettre, magnifique. Elle attendait, assise sur la table jusqu'à ce que la classe soit entièrement silencieuse pour parler. Elle souriait montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches, contrastant avec ses lèvres rouges. Le sourire, par contre n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Bonjour chers élèves et bon retour au lycée. Je parie que vous vous demandez tous qui je suis » nous sourit-elle d'un air entendu. Elle se mit debout et marcha jusqu'au milieu du tableau blanc, nous regardant. En dépit de son jeune âge, sa prestance était impressionnante. « Bien, je suis Regina Mills, votre nouveau principal et je vous enseignerai les mathématiques pour cette dernière année. Je suis sévère mais je vous assure que je serai juste. » Elle se stoppa pendant un moment, laissant les nouvelles informations faire leur chemin et les étudiants murmurèrent.

Maintenant qu'elle se tenait debout, Regina était plutôt sensationnelle. Je change de position sur ma chaise, regardant la nouvelle principale. Elle n'était pas grande mais les talons qu'elle portait lui ajoutaient des centimètres. Doux Jésus, ces talons étaient vraiment hauts ! J'estimais qu'ils lui ajoutaient au moins 15 centimètres. Une jupe crayon noire qui s'arrêtait 5 centimètres au dessus du genou, montrant des jambes blanches, qui s'ajustait a ses courbes et le blazer qui allait avec la jupe par dessus une chemise blanche complétait l'ensemble. Sa voix me ramena sur son visage.

« Maintenant vous allez tous regarder sous votre bureau. Vous trouverez trois feuilles de papier. C'est un contrôle de mathématiques, je veux savoir ce dont vous vous souvenez après cet été. Vous avez 45 minutes à partir de maintenant. » Des plaintes et des grognements traversèrent la salle tandis que sur ses lèvres se formait un sourire diabolique. « 44 minutes et 50 secondes. »

Tout le monde regarda dans leurs cases, moi-même également, et lu les questions sur le papier.

C'est trop facile ! J'effectuais les opérations rapidement. Je suis vraiment bonne pour ça. Quand j'eus fini, je regardais l'horloge et seulement 20 minutes s'étaient écoulées. Souriant de contentement, je me rassis correctement sur ma chaise et me demandais ce que je pourrai faire.

Je regardais Regina. Elle était en train de faire un peu de paperasserie à son bureau. Je pris cette chance pour étudier ses traits. Ses lèvres roses esquissèrent un faible sourire pendant peu de temps. Peut importe ce qu'elle lisait, cela semblait amusant. Ses yeux, fixés sur les feuilles, étaient marrons foncés. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de les fixer. C'était magnétique. Quelque chose en elle me rendait incapable de regarder autre chose qu'elle. Plus je la regardais, plus je la voulais.

Brusquement, elle leva les yeux et rencontra mon regard. Je baissais les yeux sur mon test posé sur mon bureau, sentant la chaleur monter sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Allons, Emma, c'est ton professeur ! Je lançais un nouveau regard à l'horloge. J'ai passé 5 bonnes minutes à la regarder !

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis trier les papiers et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Puis, elle se leva et je regardai à nouveau mon stylo, prétendant jouer avec mais le bruit sur le sol marbré me faisait savoir qu'elle était en train d'arpenter la salle.

Inexplicablement, je commence à me sentir nerveuse. Je change encore de position sur ma chaise. Quand elle se tourne et marche au loin mon regard tombe encore sur elle. Je commence à aimer les jupes crayon. Dans un mouvement, sa jupe se soulève légèrement. Oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi ces collants ? Elle marcha encore. Elle se rapprocha et je la regardais. Elle était déjà en train de me regarder. Je déglutis mais je ne détournais pas le regard. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens. Je me perds dans ses yeux. Elle est proche. Quatre pas. Nos yeux sont rivés les uns aux autres et je ne veux pas regarder ailleurs. Trois. Deux.

« Avez-vous fini, mademoiselle... ? » elle montra ses dents blanches grâce à un nouveau sourire.

« Euh, Emma Swan » soufflais-je.

« Avez-vous fini votre contrôle, mademoiselle Swan ? » répéta-t-elle, penchant la tête en gardant son sourire.

Ca y est. Je ne me souviens plus comment on fait pour respirer. J'acquisse silencieusement. Elle prend les feuilles de papier et retourne à son bureau. Tandis qu'elle partait, je repris ma respiration.

Je mâchonne nerveusement essayant de décortiquer la dernière minute écoulée. Récapitulons :

-Regina est mon nouveau professeur.

-Regina est plus âgée que moi.

-Regina est sexy.

Tout cela ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu.

Elle a probablement un petit ami... Ou peut être pas. Je secoue la tête. Je ne devrais pas me demander si elle a un petit ami ou non ! Et pourtant...

Mes yeux sont encore attirés vers elle. Quand elle me sourit je vis une étincelle diabolique dans ses yeux. Est-ce que je l'ai imaginé ? Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en préoccupe ?

Je me force à regarder autre part et je regarde l'heure. Seulement 2 minutes avant que la cloche sonne, ce qui signifie que mes camarades ont le temps exact pour finir Regina ne semble pas être le genre de personne qui leur donnera une minute de plus, si elle dit 45 minutes et bien c'est le temps qu'ils auront. Je regarde leurs visages et dû retenir un rire. Ils étaient en train de passer un mauvais moment avec ce contrôle.

Le son des talons sur le sol me fait me tourner vers la femme qui les porte. Elle s'approchait de moi, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Je déglutis alors qu'elle s'arrête à mon bureau. Elle posa les feuilles sur la surface et haussa un sourcil qui correspondait parfaitement avec son sourire diabolique. Elle tourne les talons et revient vers le point qu'elle occuper au début du cours.

« Le temps est écoulé. Passez votre contrôle à votre camarade devant vous. » Dit-elle avec une voix autoritaire.

De façon réticente, les étudiants firent ce qu'on leur avait dit. Je me trouvais balancée entre le faire ou ne pas le faire. Je la regardais et elle devait avoir vu la confusion dans mon regard parce qu'elle secoue légèrement la tête vers moi.

Je baisse le regard sur mon contrôle et vois la note sur le haut de la feuille. 100. Je souris satisfaite. Et puis je réalise qu'il y a un morceau de papier en plus. Je fronce les sourcils et sa voix me parvient mais je ne la regarde pas.

« Les contrôles qui ont été fait aujourd'hui ne vont pas être corrigés. La prochaine fois que je dis que le temps est écoulé, _c'est terminé_. »

La feuille en plus est une demi_-_page avec quelque chose écrit dessus d'une écriture que je ne connaissais pas encore mais que je connai_s_ maintenant.

_Avez-vous vu quelque chose qui vous plaît, mademoiselle Swan ?_

Je déglutis et la regarde mais tout ce que je peux voir est un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres avant que la cloche sonne et tout le monde se lève, me laissant assise à ma chaise complètement surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie tous pour avoir mis la fiction en favoris, avoir donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

Désolée pour le retard de publication mais la semaine dernière a été vraiment chargée entre les cours, le travail, la préparation de mon anniversaire... Le troisième chapitre part demain à la correction et le quatrième est en cours de traduction.

Si tout ce passe bien, vous aurez le chapitre 3 en fin de semaine pour compenser la publication tardive du chapitre 2 mais après, je posterais à un rythme régulier, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine. Jusqu'à présent je ne savais pas trop si je publiais 1 ou 2 fois par semaine mais comme pour l'instant la fiction en version originale ne compte que 6 chapitres, je posterais 1 fois par semaine.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais :)

Bonne lecture à vous. Et à la semaine prochaine.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

Un grand merci à CharlyandLiz pour sa correction.

**Teasing is our game – Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée bien avant que le réveil ne sonne. J'ai utilisé le temps supplémentaire pour prendre une longue douche froide. J'ai eu une rude nuit. Maudit soient les hormones et maudit soit la femme qui les font réagir comme ça.

Je me détends sous le jet d'eau et laisse échapper un long soupir. Tout ça va trop vite : je ne peux pas me sortir Regina de la tête, sans parler de mes rêves. Succombant à la tentation, je prends la seconde pomme de douche et la mets en mode massage. Je ferme les yeux et frissonne quand le jet touche mon centre de plaisir, mais je m'adapte rapidement à cette sensation. Je laisse mon esprit revenir au rêve érotique que j'ai fait la nuit dernière tandis que je sens la pression du jet d'eau.

Je suis assise sur ma chaise et Regina est assise sur la sienne. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce, seulement elle me regardait de façon vorace. En une seconde, elle parcourt la distance qui nous sépare et se penche sur mon bureau, plaçant sa main sur la surface de bois. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je l'attrape rapidement et la tire à moi, son dos heurtant le bureau. Je déchire sa chemise blanche immaculée, révélant un soutien-gorge noir couvrant sa poitrine. Incapable de m'arrêter, je me baisse et attrape entre mes dents l'attache frontale. Elle courbe le dos et je la libère, ses seins se dévoilent à ma vue en quelques secondes. Je baisse sa jupe le long de ses jambes et la retourne pour qu'elle soit couchée sur le ventre. Je caresse ses fesses à travers le tissu noir de sa culotte et je peux entendre un gémissement étouffé. Je presse mon front contre ses fesses que je continue à caresser et, sans réfléchir, je la fesse. Je caresse là où j'ai donné la fessée et enfonce mes hanches plus loin.

Avant que j'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, mon esprit se brouille et je ferme mes yeux fermement sentant l'orgasme courir à travers mon corps et, finalement, exploser en moi. La pomme de douche m'échappe des mains et tombe tandis que je pose mon front contre le mur en face de moi. Je retire mes doigts alors que l'eau coule le long de mes cheveux et sur mon corps. La simple pensée de la posséder transforme mes genoux en gelée. Après quelques minutes, je retourne dans ma chambre et me prépare. Aujourd'hui va être une journée d'enfer.

Les trois premiers cours étaient vraiment ennuyants. Heureusement, la cloche sonne et nous sortons pour une pause. Je cours presque jusqu'au café et achète le liquide noir en un temps record. Je m'assois dehors à une table isolée et ouvre mon classeur pour vérifier mon emploi du temps. Le cours de mathématiques est dans deux heures. L'attente va me tuer, je pense alors que je geins pour moi-même. Et puis j'entends le claquement des talons coûteux sur le sol.

Traversant la rue, Regina est trop concentrée à parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un pour me remarquer. Bien, ça me donne une chance de la regarder. Elle porte un pantalon droit et noir, une chemise bleue électrique couverte par un veston noir et, bien sûr, un blazer noir.

Elle entre dans le café et s'assoit au comptoir. Elle raccroche et dit quelque chose à la serveuse. Elle semble en colère. La serveuse revient une minute plus tard et lui tend une tasse à emporter et elle lui donne un dollar. Regina prend le téléphone et le met dans sa poche de pantalon, prenant une gorgée de son café. Alors qu'elle sort, son téléphone sonne encore et elle le sort de sa poche, rejette l'appel de manière agacée et le range à nouveau. Elle regarde autour d'elle et plisse les yeux à la forte lumière du soleil.

Je suis hypnotisée par elle. Brusquement, son regard tombe sur moi. Je retiens ma respiration en la regardant dans les yeux. Nous soutenons notre regard c'est comme si elle regardait mon âme. Après un moment, doucement elle me sourit. Pas un sourire chaleureux, c'était un putain de petit sourire séducteur. Je souris pudiquement en retour alors qu'elle se tourne et repart vers l'école.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai souri. Pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi il me semble perdre mon habilité à respirer quand elle est près de moi. Ça arrive juste. Je prends un moment pour me reprendre avant de retourner à un endroit que j'ai finalement commencé à aimer.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie tous pour avoir mis la fiction en favoris, avoir donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 3 avant mais la vie étudiante est plutôt chargée et dans 2 semaines j'entame ma période de partiels.

Le chapitre 5 est en cours de traduction, vous aurez le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais :)

Bonne lecture à vous. Et à la semaine prochaine.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

Un grand merci à CharlyandLiz pour sa correction.

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 3

Le son de la cloche envahit l'immeuble et tout le monde se leva. Je suis nerveuse. Dans quelques secondes, Regina sera en train de marcher dans la pièce. Comme si on lisait dans mon esprit, la porte se ferme. Un silence de plomb envahit la salle alors qu'elle pose une montagne de papiers sur la table.

« J'ai corrigé vos contrôles. Visiblement nous avons besoin de travailler dur cette année si nous voulons vous voir finir le lycée avec un bon niveau. Il y a quelques personnes qui peuvent passer mais... »

Elle laisse le silence finir sa phrase. Elle prit la pile de papiers et arpente la salle, distribuant le corrigé du contrôle.

« Bien, maintenant je vais vous donner vos contrôles et vous allez les regarder. Ouvrez vos cahiers. C'est la première et la dernière fois que nous faisons ça. Mademoiselle Swan viendra au tableau pour faire la correction et vous la copierez dans vos cahiers de cours comme ça vous aurez un exemple de ce que vous auriez dû faire. Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît »

Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Je déteste venir au tableau. Elle me regarde, attendant que je réagisse et je force mes jambes à se lever et je marche jusqu'au tableau blanc avec mon contrôle dans les mains.

Je prends le feutre et commence la première opération. Je copie le contrôle entier aussi vite que je peux et quand je fini, je me tourne vers elle. Elle est au fond de la pièce, s'appuyant avec désinvolture contre le mur derrière mon bureau.

« Vous voyez ? Ceci est un contrôle parfaitement effectué. Merci, mademoiselle Swan. Vous pouvez venir vous rassoir. »

Les étudiants me jettent des regards jaloux et haineux mais je m'y suis habitué et je les ignore tandis que je marche à leurs côtés. Regina me regarde jusqu'à ce que je regagne mon siège et se mord les lèvres. J'avale péniblement à ce geste et tombe lourdement sur ma chaise. Elle attend que je sois assise avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le tableau blanc.

« Nous allons faire un rapide récapitulatif pour vous rappeler certaines choses que vous semblez avoir oublié cet été. » Elle se tourna vers le tableau et effaça les chiffres d'Emma pour commencer à en écrire d'autres.

Pendant les 30 minutes restantes du cours, Regina parla de ce qu'elle voulait nous enseigner cette année et nous rappela des choses de l'année passée.

À chaque fois que nos regards se sont croisés, elle me fixait pendant quelques secondes et puis elle détournait le regard comme si elle était obligée de le faire. Je n'ai jamais détourné le regard, principalement parce que je ne le pouvais pas. Je commençais à comprendre ce jeu et cela semblait la frustrer. Elle était en train de jouer avec moi mais maintenant c'était à mon tour de jouer.

A la fin de la classe, tout le monde se rend en éducation physique, le dernier cours de la journée. Regina reste. Je m'attarde dans la salle, prétendant que je rassemble mes affaires et que je lève le regard, elle est à côté de la porte me regardant avec un sourcil levé.

« Vous allez être en retard, mademoiselle Swan » dit-elle. Son regard est perçant, totalement autoritaire. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait dans une école privée quand elle peut diriger le pays.

« J'étais en train de rassembler mes affaires. » Je passe la porte déterminée et m'arrête avant de passer le seuil. Je me tourne et la regarde. « A propos, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à votre question d'hier, Principale Mills. Oui, j'ai vu quelque chose qui me plaît. »

Je tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. Mon cœur bat comme si j'avais couru un marathon et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ce que je viens de faire. Mais son expression de surprise alors que je parlais en valait vraiment la peine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'en parle.

Tandis que j'arrive dans le vestiaire déjà vide, je ne peux pas cacher le sourire sur mon visage. Les choses sont définitivement en train de changer.

« Emma Swan, où étais-tu? » me crie August, mon professeur d'éducation physique alors que j'arrive. « C'est le premier jour et tu es déjà en retard. » Il semble déçu. C'est le pire, je préfère le voir en colère contre moi que déçu. « Écoute, tu sais que je t'aime bien. Tu es la seule qui fait son possible mais cela ne change rien. Je vais le dire au principal. Comme punition tu vas courir jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. J'espère que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, Emma. »

« Oui monsieur. » j'acquiesce. Il me fixe du regard mais sourit et je vais sur le terrain pour commencer à courir.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, j'adore courir. J'aime la liberté que je ressens quand la brise légère du début de l'automne frappe mes joues. Malgré ça, le soleil est de sortie et, même si je porte un short, je commence à sentir les effets de la chaleur.

Après 20 minutes de course, je vois Regina qui s'approche d'August. Je commence à me diriger vers elle dès que je la vois. J'essaye de paraître indifférente et garde mon rythme, mais August m'appelle de l'autre côté du terrain. Je m'approche d'eux, haletante.

« J'ai un mot à vous dire dans mon bureau, mademoiselle Swan. » Elle tourne les talons et marche jusque la porte.

Je regarde August en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant ? » je lui murmure. Je ne suis pas en sueur mais les traces de la petite course sont évidentes. Le T-shirt est blanc et le vêtement est fin. Je ne veux pas aller avec elle comme ça.

« Ouais, maintenant. Vas-y. » me presse-t-il.

Je fais une grimace mais je cours pour la rejoindre, alors qu'elle m'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers les escaliers mais elle continue de marcher.

« Par ici, » dit-elle.

Je la suis jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions l'ascenseur. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé c'est réservé aux professeurs et aux employés de l'école comme les concierges. Elle passe une carte blanche sur un boîtier électronique et celui-ci se met en marche. Nous attendons en silence l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Alors que les portes s'ouvrent, je constate qu'il est étroit. Je prends une profonde inspiration et entre après elle. Elle appuie sur un bouton et les portes commencent à se fermer lentement. Au moment de la fermeture, Regina laisse échapper un long soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi, Emma ? » C'est la première fois qu'elle s'adresse à moi en utilisant mon prénom.

Elle me regarde de haut en bas, puis fixe ses yeux aux miens. Ils étaient sombres comme l'ébène. Elle se rapproche de moi doucement, et je remarque que sa respiration est laborieuse. Elle s'arrête pendant quelques secondes et je suis effrayée de faire un mouvement. Puis l'ascenseur sonne. Ding ! Cela semble la sortir de ses pensées et elle recule pendant qu'elle se racle la gorge, en redevenant en mode principale. Nous marchons jusqu'à son bureau en silence. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça maintenant mon plan de jouer avec elle tombe à l'eau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle m'offre un siège et elle s'installe au sien derrière son bureau de bois noir. La pièce n'a pas changé, je remarque. Je suis venue assez souvent pour le savoir. Les murs sont d'un noir et blanc moderne et les fournitures sont neuves. Elle me fixe pendant quelques secondes mais cela semble être des heures. Puis, elle penche la tête d'un côté et sourit.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu serais en retard. »

« Je ne pensait pas que monsieur Booth serait en colère, sans parler de m'arrêter. C'est le premier jour d'éducation physique. »

« C'est la dernière année. J'ai lu ton dossier tu as dû redoubler les cours d'histoire en seconde ce qui t'as fait perdre un an. » Elle a dit quoi ? « Tu n'es pas ici pour te relaxer même si c'est le premier jour ou même si ce n'est que l'éducation physique. L'année prochaine tu iras heureusement à l'université. Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler. »

« Je n'irai pas à l'université. »

« Et bien que prévois-tu de faire quand tu seras diplômée ? »

« De façon optimiste, quitter la maison et devenir un policier. »

« Un policier ? Vraiment ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi vraiment ? »

« Tu es plus intelligente que ça. » Elle semble être sérieuse mais un petit sourire narquois apparaît sur son visage. Je dois admettre que je suis confuse est-ce qu'elle se moque de moi ou elle le pense vraiment ? Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rougir légèrement.

« J'aime ça et si cela ne fonctionne pas je verrais bien. » Il y a un silence gêné. « Allez-vous me garder en retenue ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle.

Je change de position nerveusement sur ma chaise. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça mais maintenant c'est trop tard. « Vous m'avez fait sortir d'un cours pour m'amener dans votre bureau. »

Elle s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise, rigolant. « J'ai fait ce geste parce je t'ai vu en bas. Il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui pour courir pendant 40 minutes. Tu aurais pu souffrir d'une déshydratation ou pire encore. »

J'acquiesce, assimilant l'information. Cela veut dire qu'elle se préoccupe de moi ?

Un autre silence gêné prend place, pendant lequel elle me regarde curieusement. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle pense à ce que je pense ? Que se passe-t-il si elle sait que je pense à ce qu'elle pense à ce que je crois qu'elle pense ? Roh, c'est comme Inception je deviens paranoïaque.

Je me racle la gorge. « Puis-je au moins y aller et prendre une douche avant de rentrer ?

Elle hésite puis acquiesce. « Bien sûr. » Elle se lève et je fronce les sourcils à ce geste. « Je vais venir avec toi. Je dois descendre de toute façon, » explique-t-elle.

Nous sortons de son bureau et retournons à l'ascenseur. Elle passe encore la carte et les portes s'ouvrent, nous attendant déjà. Nous entrons dans la cage sans un mot la tension est évidente dans le petit espace.

Les portes se ferment et je constate que ma bouche est sèche en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si la sonnerie de l'ascenseur n'avait pas cassé le moment entre nous. L'aurais-je embrassé ? Je lèche mes lèvres lentement à cette pensée.

Soudainement, Regina bouge et me plaque contre le mur. Ses bras sont de chaque côté de ma tête. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et ce que je vois fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Ses yeux brûlent de désir. Je déglutis difficilement alors que je regarde ses lèvres entrouvertes toujours rouges. Elle secoue la tête doucement.

« Arrêtes de me rendre folle, Emma, » souffle-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Et puis elle pose ses lèvres contre les miennes rudement. J'ouvre les yeux mais je les ferme rapidement, m'abandonnant dans le baiser. Elle attrape ma nuque pour m'attirer plus près d'elle tandis qu'elle fraye sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle est en position de dominance alors que je me soumets à elle, la laissant me contrôler. Mais elle s'arrête et se recule, séparant son corps du mien. Je ressens immédiatement la perte de chaleur et de son poids sur moi.

Elle me fixe et je la regarde en retour, retrouvant toutes deux notre respiration, quand la cloche sonne. Ding ! Elle sourit doucement.

« Mademoiselle Swan, » elle hoche la tête et sort de l'ascenseur.

Je reviens à la réalité alors que les portes se ferment devant moi et j'ai juste le temps de les stopper. Je me dirige vers le vestiaire me demandant qu'est-ce que c'était que ça et ce que je devrais faire maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie tous pour avoir mis la fiction en favoris, avoir donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 3 avant mais la vie étudiante est plutôt chargée et dans 2 semaines j'entame ma période de partiels.

Le chapitre 6 est en cours de traduction, vous aurez le chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais :)

Bonne lecture à vous. Et à la semaine prochaine.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

Un grand merci à CharlyandLiz pour sa correction.

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 4

« Emma ! » Une voix m'accueille alors que je ferme la porte d'entrée

« Hey ! » répondis-je.

Un petit visage apparaît à l'étage supérieur. « Les manières, Emma ! »

« Bonjour mère. » soupirais-je.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais elle continua sans m'attendre. « Ton repas est dans le four. Ton père travaille dans son bureau aujourd'hui et j'ai du travail à faire ici donc tu devras manger seule. Je suis désolée je te promets que demain ce sera différent. »

Sur ce, elle disparaît encore. Je soupire me rendant dans la cuisine. Ça n'a jamais été différent. Des promesses vides, c'était tout ce que j'obtenais de mes parents. Au début c'était différent. Ils n'avaient pas de travail et toute leur attention était centrée sur moi mais après qu'ils ont eu leur travail, c'était comme si je n'existais plus. Tout de même, c'est la meilleure famille que j'ai eu. Il n'y a pas de violence, pas de viol, pas de bouteille d'alcool vide aux quatre coins de la maison. Je suis assez âgée pour partir, j'ai 19 ans après tout mais où pourrais-je aller ?

Je soupire déposant mon sac à dos sur une chaise et je sors un plat du four. Le plaçant sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je le fixe. Il semble délicieux mais je n'ai pas faim. Reprenant mon sac, je décide d'aller dans ma chambre j'ai un tas de choses à faire.

Avec Paramore dans mes écouteurs, je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé. Combien de jour se sont passés depuis le premier jour d'école ? Deux ? C'est fou. J'ai rencontré Regina il y a deux jours et elle m'obsède pratiquement tout le temps. Ses formes, ses lèvres... Je la veux simplement. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je soupire, m'allongeant sur le toit. Mes parents détestent quand je viens ici mais ils ne le savent jamais ils sont trop occupés pour le remarquer. Je la veux, oui mais comment ? Pour du sexe ? Une relation ? Je secoue la tête à cette pensée je ne veux pas d'une relation avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne la connais même pas !

Rejoignant ma chambre par la fenêtre, je vois notre gouvernante ouvrir la porte. « Vos parents vont vous tuer s'ils savent que vous étiez encore sur le toit » dit-elle avec la présence évidente d'un accent espagnol dans la voix.

Je lui souri et place un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. » Elle roule des yeux et commença à ramasser les vêtements sur le sol. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-elle.

« Pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose de mal ? » Elle s'arrête pour me regarder, « parce que quand quelque chose va mal, vous allez toujours sur le toit. De plus, je peux dire que quelqu'un hante vos pensées depuis quelques jours. Donc, garçon ou fille ? »

Je la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise par son impertinence et finit par secouer la tête. « Est-ce que c'est important ? C'est impossible que ça arrive de toute façon, elle joue seulement avec moi, » je haussais les épaules en saisissant mon sac du sol pour le mettre sur mon bureau.

« Donc c'est une. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyiez que c'est impossible ? Tout est possible. »

« Crois-moi, ça l'est, » me laissais-je tomber sur mon lit avec un long soupir. « Elle est plus vieille que moi. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. L'amour ne se préoccupe pas de l'âge, » dit-elle alors qu'elle jette une chemise sale dans le panier qu'elle a apporté avec elle.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase réalisant ce que je lui dis. Je sens mon visage qui brûle je dois vraiment rougir.

« Oh, ça, » acquiesce-t-elle en prenant une chaise à côté de moi. « Bien, ça ne compte pas non plus. Je veux dire, c'est légal et si vous le voulez toutes les deux... Amusez-vous ! »

La regardant incrédule je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. « Ouais, juste mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. » Elle lève un sourcil. « Elle est mon professeur. Et mon principal. »

La gouvernante ouvrit la bouche essayant de dire quelque chose mais la ferma à nouveau. « Euh, bien... C'est compliqué effectivement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas que ça ! » Maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne peux pas m'arrêter, « il y a plus. »

« Plus ? Surprends-moi. »

« Elle m'a embrassé. Aujourd'hui. C'est tellement confus ! Un moment elle me regardait comme si elle voulait me sauter dessus et l'instant d'après elle m'ignore. Et elle a toujours ce sourire malicieux à la bouche... »

« Whoa, quoi ? » elle me coupe. « Elle vous a embrassé ? Puis elle vous veut. »

« Je ne sais pas ! Elle veut, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois ? C'est confus. » Je me jette en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le matelas. « Bien, comme vous me l'avez dit, elle est en train de vous tester, » elle se lève et prend le panier. « Mais je vais vous dire une chose, Emma. Jouer peut être marrant mais ne la laissez pas vous blesser, d'accord ? Soyez prudente. »

Je m'assois sur mon lit et lui sourit tendrement. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je reste ici. Durant ces trois dernières années, elle a été comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue je ne peux pas la quitter. Me levant, je la serre dans mes bras. « Gracias. »

Elle me retourne l'étreinte. « Pas d'agitation, petite. » Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitte ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Les deux plus longs cours de ma vie. Anglais et Histoire étaient ennuyants comme la pluie. Maintenant c'est l'heure du cours de maths, heureusement ! La cloche sonne et cinq minutes passent. C'est bizarre.

Cinq autres minutes passent et un professeur entre dans la salle. « La principale Mills ne peut pas faire classe aujourd'hui parce qu'elle est en réunion importante en ce moment même. Elle vous laisse une heure de libre. » La classe se confond entre sifflements, applaudissements et acclamations. Nous n'avons jamais d'heures libres. La vieille dame dû lever la voix pour se faire entendre des étudiants. « Mais elle dit que ce sera la seule et unique fois, ne vous y habituez pas. Vous pouvez rester dans la salle ou sortir mais souvenez-vous d'être silencieux les autres classes ont cours. »

Presque tout le monde la suivit, quittant la salle, moi-même inclus. Une réunion importante ? Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence. Je me dirige vers le café pour faire quelques recherches, maintenant que j'en ai le temps.

« Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas encore la pause. » La voix de la serveuse brune atteint mes oreilles aussitôt que je tire la porte d'entrée vitrée.

Je prends un siège au comptoir en face de là ou elle se tient. « Hey Rubes. Je vais bien, contente que tu l'aies demandé. Et toi ? »

« Désolée, c'est étrange de te voir ici si tôt. Tu loupes des cours ? » Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle pose une patte d'ours et un verre de milkshake en face de moi.

« J'ai eu une heure de libre, » Répondis-je alors que je prends une gorgée de mon milkshake.

« Toi ? Une heure de libre ? Tu n'as jamais d'heures libres. » Ruby me regarde suspicieuse depuis l'arrière du comptoir.

« Bien, on a un nouveau professeur qui s'avère être le principal. Elle a une réunion importante donc elle nous a laissé sortir plus tôt. »

« Nouveau professeur ? »

« Ouais, peut être que tu l'as vue. Cheveux noirs, courts, lèvres rouges ? » Je demande avec désinvolture.

« Oh ! Tu parles de Pretty Face » sourit-elle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je ris. « 'Pretty Face' ? Vraiment ? C'est son surnom ? »

« Quoi ? Vas-tu me dire qu'elle n'est pas jolie ? Elle est sexy ! » Elle croisa les bras de façon défensive.

Je hausse les épaules en contenant un sourire. Elle _est _sexy. « Est-ce que tu connais 'Pretty Face' alors ? »

« Ouais. Femme occupée, toujours la même commande : un petit café écrémé avec deux cuillerées de vanille, pas de sucre. Elle m'a demandé pour toi. »

Je m'étouffe presque avec mon milkshake « Quoi ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « L'autre jour, elle est venu ici le soir. Elle essayait de ne pas paraître intéressée mais je sais qu'elle l'était. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? » J'essaie de ne pas paraître désespérée par sa réponse donc je me penche en arrière sur ma chaise.

« Elle m'a demandé combien de fois tu viens ici, qu'est-ce que tu aimes commander et ce que tu aimes faire ici. »

Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« La vérité. Tu viens ici à chaque pause et quelques soirs aussi, tu aimes les milkshakes et les pattes d'ours sont ta faiblesse. Tu aimes lire des livres et jouer aux échecs. »

Ma mâchoire tombe. Elle a demandé pour moi. Elle voulait savoir des choses sur moi ! Quel est le problème ? Ruby me sourit, « j'ai vu comment tu la regardes, comment tu as rougi hier. Contrôle tes hormones jeune fille ! Je peux les voir à des kilomètres. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais le son de la porte m'interrompt. Après le claquement de la porte qui se ferme, le bruit distinct des talons sur le sol me fait me raidir.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie tous pour avoir mis la fiction en favoris, avoir donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

Désolée pour le retard de publication mais la semaine dernière a été vraiment chargée avec les fêtes de fin d'année et la traduction du chapitre 6 a pris un peu de retard. Je l'ai seulement fini ce matin.

Le chapitre 6 arrivera la semaine prochaine ou quand je serais de retour chez moi si le chapitre 7 est traduit et envoyer à la correction.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais :)

Bonne lecture à vous. Et à la semaine prochaine.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

Un grand merci à CharlyandLiz pour sa correction.

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 5

Regina s'assoie de l'autre côté du comptoir et Ruby se dirige vers elle. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'elles disent mais la serveuse est très vite devant la machine à café remplissant une tasse noire.

M'arrêtant de la regarder, j'ouvre mon classeur et on pose une autre patte d'ours à côté de moi. « Voilà, celle-ci est pour moi. C'est tellement évident que tu restes à cause d'elle. » Ruby se dirige vers elle encore et lui tend la tasse. Regina sourit, lui donne un dollar et ouvre un petit agenda.

La serveuse marche vers moi et s'appuie contre le comptoir pour murmurer « elle ne reste jamais, elle prend toujours commande et elle part. » Mes yeux sont attirés par elle et je la vois concentrée sur son agenda. Regina prend une gorgée de son café et sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres rouges. Maudit soit cette envie de goûter ces lèvres et encore sentir sa langue dans ma bouche.

Ruby claqua des doigts devant moi pour avoir mon attention. Elle secoue la tête en souriant avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Je regarde encore Regina, ignorant la suggestion implicite de la serveuse me disant de ne pas la regarder. Ses lèvres arborent lentement un sourire et je recentre mon regard avant de regarder à nouveau mon classeur. Quelque part je suis en colère. Elle sait que je la regarde. Elle le sait _toujours_, comment ?

Elle veut jouer ? C'est parti. La seule fois où je me suis hasardée était quand j'ai répondu au mot qu'elle a laissé sur mon contrôle et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Je peux deviner à son visage qu'elle a adoré. Elle adore être surprise, hum ? Voyons voir si elle aime ça.

« Ruby ? » je l'appelle et immédiatement la jeune femme vient. « Tu as appelé ? »

Je hoche la tête et elle vient à ma rencontre. « Est-ce que tu peux me faire une faveur ? »

« Dis-moi. » Je sors une feuille de mon classeur et écrit quelque chose dessus tandis que je lui dis « donne ça à Regina mais seulement quand je serai sortie d'ici, d'accord ? »

Je lui donne et elle acquiesce. « Est-ce que je peux le lire ? »

Hésitant, je la regarde et finalement je hausse les épaules. « Si tu veux, mais tu ne dis rien à personne. » Je rassemble mes affaires et sors du lieu sans la regarder. Seulement quand je suis dehors, je me tourne juste le temps de voir Ruby lui donner le mot.

Mon cœur bat vraiment vite tandis que je souris à son expression et elle tourne la tête pour me regarder. Nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre à travers la vitre. Haussant un sourcil, je lui souris et me dirige vers l'école. Elle n'est pas la seule qui peut jouer avec les notes. Une simple phrase et déjà un gros impact. Facile et droit au but : _vos lèvres me manquent principale Mills._

« Emma Wright ? » j'entends le nom mais je reste concentrée sur mon cahier de cours. Une fille qui est assise à côté de moi me planta son doigt dans le bras. « Emma, c'est toi, » murmure-t-elle.

Je lève la tête et regarde le professeur à la porte qui me fixe. Je suis tellement habituée à Swan que quand les personnes s'adressent à moi en utilisant Wright je ne réalise pas que c'est moi. La femme à la porte regarde mon professeur d'espagnol « peut-elle venir un moment ? »

« Bien sûr » acquisse-t-elle. Je me lève et suis la femme qui m'a appelé. Une fois que nous sommes hors de la salle de cours, je lui demande. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle marche le long du couloir et je marche derrière elle. « La principale Mille veut vous voir dans son bureau. » Oh, _ça_. Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur et je la suis mais dès qu'elle me remarque, elle m'arrête.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Vers... L'ascenseur ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser »

« Mais si je peux si je viens avec vous. » Elle secoue la tête, « non, les étudiants _ne peuvent pas_ l'utiliser. Jamais. » Tournant les talons, elle entre dans l'ascenseur et les portes se ferment devant moi. Donc les étudiants ne peuvent pas l'utiliser, hein ?

Après trois étages, j'arrive finalement à celui où se trouve le bureau de Regina. La nervosité prend le contrôle de mon corps encore une fois cette semaine. Je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

Regina est à son bureau, travaillant sur quelques papiers et elle leva le regard pour me voir. « Mademoiselle Swan, » dit-elle alors qu'elle montre une chaise.

Je saisis le message et m'assois en face d'elle. Elle me fixe alors que je m'assois, me lançant un regard encore une fois. Puis elle regarde à nouveau les dossiers sur lesquels elle travaille. Tout le courage que j'avais ce matin doit s'être caché derrière la nervosité qui m'habite, me laissant sans savoir quoi faire. Nous restons dans le silence pour ce qui me semble être des heures. Je la regarde écrire des annotations sur les dossiers et les lire calmement. Elle prend plaisir à faire ça.

Finalement, elle pose le stylo et me regarde. S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle me regarde attentivement. Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Tu penses que tu es drôle, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se lève avec une élégance que je n'ai jamais vue et fais le tour de son bureau. Elle tourne la chaise sur laquelle je suis et se penche, plaçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

« Tu joues avec le feu, Emma, » exhale-t-elle à mon visage, me fixant dans les yeux. Oh mon Dieu. J'avale durement la fixant à mon tour, hypnotisée une fois encore par ses yeux. Je prends une inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil à ses lèvres lesquelles sont légèrement écartées. « Heureusement je ne suis pas effrayée d'être brulée. » Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait mais son expression est inestimable.

Sa respiration est laborieuse alors qu'elle semble effectuer un combat mental. Finalement, elle se penche encore plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je sens son sourire narquois doucement reprendre sa place alors qu'elle me fixe dans les yeux. Elle aime ce qu'elle voit. Est-ce que je rêve ? Je sens le besoin de me pincer moi-même mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis effrayée que si je le fais, ceci se terminera.

Regina incline la tête et quand il semble qu'elle s'apprête à m'embrasser, je me penche en avant, prête à sentir à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais elle s'arrête, me laissant à moitié avoir ce que je veux. Elle glousse doucement pendant qu'elle bouge la tête.

Soudainement, sa respiration chaude est en train de caresser ma peau au-dessous de mon oreille. Je serre les dents pour stopper le grognement qui se formait dans ma gorge. Elle prend une profonde inspiration afin de parler d'un ton sensuel bas, « quelqu'un est avide. »

Oh tu ne sais pas à quel point. L'odeur de son parfum m'envahit, me laissant flotter dans une odeur aigre-douce. Est-ce que ce sont les pommes que je sens ? Je ferme mes yeux, m'abandonnant dans l'arôme. L'arôme de Regina. Elle ouvre la bouche et ses dents caressent mon lobe d'oreille et puis... son téléphone dans sa poche commence à sonner.

Regina grogne dans le fond de sa gorge dans mon oreille. Comment est-ce que ça a pu tourner comme ça ? Visiblement ennuyée, elle se relève et décroche. « Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. « Oui, je sais. C'est demain. » Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle ou à qui elle parle mais quelque chose me dit que c'est la même personne avec qui elle parlait quand je l'ai vu au café.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire annulé ? » Elle se tourne et marche vers la fenêtre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. « Quand est-ce que c'est alors ? » Elle revient à son bureau et regarde à son calendrier. Je change de position sur ma chaise de façon inconfortable et cela attire son attention. Elle me fixe intensément pendant un long moment.

« Oui, je suis ici, » dit-elle regardant à nouveau son calendrier. « Dimanche alors. » Elle acquiesce quelques fois et raccroche sans dire au revoir. « Je suppose que tu dois retourner en cours. »

Quoi !? Non, elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas me laisser comme ça. Non. Elle s'assoie sur sa chaise et prend un papier de son bureau. Comme je ne bouge pas, elle me regarde par dessus la feuille et hausse un sourcil. « Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je force mes jambes à se lever et je me dirige vers la porte. Peut être que si je m'étais retournée j'aurais vu le sourire narquois sur son visage ou la façon dont elle a regardé mon corps alors que je partais.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour ce retard de publication mais j'ai eu quelques soucis. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par une de mes amies les plus folles (mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire que je l'adore), Mlle Mandie.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 6

J'ouvre les yeux, éblouis par la lumière venant de la grande vitre de ma chambre. C'est samedi. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu être lundi.

Je me tourne dans mon lit en grognant pour éviter l'agaçant lever de soleil mais je ne peux plus dormir. Ouvrant un œil, je lance un regard au réveil les chiffres rouges affichent 12h35. Mon ventre gargouille et je laisse échapper un long soupir pendant que je me tourne à nouveau pour fixer le plafond.

Je m'étire comme un chat, mes os craquent alors que j'effectue ce geste.

Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine toujours en baillant. « Oh, vous êtes debout ! C'est tôt pour vous. » me dit la gouvernante alors que j'ouvre la porte du frigidaire.

« Je suis affamée. » je me couche contre la porte baillant encore, balayant du regard le contenu du frigidaire cherchant quelque chose pour calmer les bruits de mon estomac. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« J'ai fait un super rêve, » je murmure en réponse. « La fille ? »

« Son nom est Regina et oui, avec elle, » je prends une bouteille de jus de fruits dans le frigidaire et ferme la porte. Regardant le liquide orange couler dans le verre, j'ignore l'air renfrogné sur son visage.

« Il y a des pancakes dans le micro-ondes. Je peux dire que ça ne va pas comme vous voulez avec Regina ? » Je prends le plat dans l'appareil et m'assois à la table du diner, « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler maintenant. »

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me la serre, me souriant. Je lui rends son sourire pudiquement et elle quitte la pièce. Dévorant mon petit-déjeuner, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je pense au dernier événement.

La façon dont Regina m'a regardé devrait être illégale, sérieusement. Je pensais que je pourrais fondre quand elle a murmuré dans mon oreille. Maudit téléphone et maudit soit la personne qui l'a appelé à ce moment-là. Elle semblait plutôt en colère néanmoins mais je ne peux pas dire si c'était à cause de l'interruption ou à cause de la personne qui a appelé. J'espère que c'est la première raison pour être honnête.

Le bruit d'une personne entrant dans la pièce pendant que je sortais le plat de l'évier me tire de mes pensées. « Oh, Emma. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà debout » ma mère me regarde depuis la porte de la cuisine. Je dois m'empêcher de rouler des yeux tout le monde semble surpris que je sois debout si tôt, suis-je prévisible ?

« Ouais. Euh, j'avais faim, » je souris alors que je rince le plat avant de le placer l'évier. Elle acquiesce et me sourit alors qu'elle se dirige vers le frigidaire. « Comment se passent les cours ? C'est ton année de terminale. »

Je m'appuie contre le comptoir, croisant les bras. « C'est... Intéressant » ce n'est pas un mensonge. Elle prend une bouteille avec quelque chose de vert à l'intérieur et ferme le frigidaire. Cette chose semble dégoutante. Ma mère me voit grimacer en voyant la boisson et la secoue dans les airs, « Protéines ! Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'intéressant' ? »

Je la regarde sans expression mais je hausse les épaules au final. « Tu sais, c'est la dernière année de lycée et nous sommes toujours en train de commencer, tout est... intéressant. » Elle acquiesce encore retenant un sourire. « Est-ce que tu rigoles de moi ? »

« Non... » Dit-elle mais elle finit par rigoler. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement offensée mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas ri ensemble. « Qu'en est-il du bal ? Est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé ? » Demande-t-elle une fois qu'elle a retrouvé ses esprits. Merde, le bal. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

« Euh, non, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. » Ma mère sourit de toutes ses dents, « Bien, tiens moi au courant ! Nous n'aurons qu'à chercher une robe. » Nous partageons un moment en silence, souriant et l'appréciant. Elle avait l'habitude d'être géniale, cela me manque.

« Donc, » commence-t-elle encore, « j'ai entendu qu'il y a un nouveau principal à l'école. » Comment Regina finit-elle dans toutes mes conversations ? « Ouais, elle est également mon professeur de mathématiques. »

« Alors ce n'est pas un problème, tu adores les maths et tu es bonne dans cette matière. Je parie qu'elle t'aimera. » Je m'étouffe avec ma salive. « Emma ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ma mère s'approche de moi mais je lève les mains et essaye de parler entre deux quintes de toux, « Je vais bien, je vais bien. » Elle me regarde un moment vérifiant que j'allais bien et puis prend sa bouteille sur le comptoir. Apparemment, elle l'avait laissé là pour venir m'aider. Quand j'arrête finalement de tousser, un silence gênant nous entoure.

« Est-ce que tu sors aujourd'hui ? » dit-elle tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la porte.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je vais appeler Graham et on sortira, » haussai-je les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? Elle me regarde avec cette grimace qu'elle fait toujours quand je nomme Graham.

« Graham, hein ? Bien, amusez-vous tous les deux ! » Et elle disparaît après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Je roule des yeux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je reste où je suis pendant un moment, me sentant comme une petite fille à qui ses parents lui manque.

Rapidement, je retrouve mes esprits en secouant la tête l'auto-apitoiement ne fera pas changer les choses. Je vais dans ma chambre, sentant une brise froide venant de la fenêtre. Je la ferme et saute sur le matelas, me couvrant avec la couverture. Un short et un débardeur ne sont pas suffisants pour me garder au chaud maintenant que l'automne arrive. Je me demande combien le corps de Regina doit être chaud...

Grognant, je me couvre la tête avec la couverture. Est-ce que cette femme sortira de ma tête ?

Graham est un amour. Je me demande comment se fait-il qu'il n'a pas encore de petite-amie. Quand je l'ai appelé à la dernière minute pour sortir, il a dit oui instantanément. Donc nous voilà, attendant dans la file d'attente pour voir le dernier James Bond. Je peux dire qu'il a remarqué que quelque chose était étrange quand il m'a vu par la façon dont il a légèrement foncé les sourcils mais il a décidé de laisser courir pour le moment ce qui est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

La femme derrière la vitre nous donne distraitement les billets et nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur du cinéma pour acheter un peu de nourriture. « Pop corn ? Bonbons ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il alors que nous passons la porte.

« S'il te plaît Graham. Depuis combien de temps tu me connais ? Pop corn bien sûr ! » Il sourit et demande deux menus à l'employé avec une chemise bleue et un chapeau noir. J'ai toujours trouvé amusant le fait qu'ils portent ces chapeaux ridicules dans un cinéma. Il nous donne la nourriture et je le paie.

« Donc ? » commença Graham alors que nous nous asseyons sur nos sièges. Il y avait des groupes parlant, attendant que le film commence. Notre rangée, cependant était vide. Je pris une poignée de pop corn et regarde Graham, « Donc quoi ? »

Il me regarde, haussant les deux sourcils. « Tu étais plutôt silencieuse dans la file d'attente. Tu n'es jamais silencieuse dans la file d'attente et encore moins si on va voir un James Bond ! Tu les aimes. »

« Je gardais mon énergie pour le film. » je lui souris narquoisement et il ouvre la bouche.

« Si tu commence à me prendre dans tes bras et à t'évanouir encore, je m'assois loin de toi. La dernière fois, on a eu des problèmes parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter de hurler sur l'écran 'Va le frapper, James !' et 'Génial !' à chaque fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un. »

Je rigole à ce souvenir. Son visage était l'une des choses les plus hilarantes que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie. « Oh mais tu l'a adoré ! De plus, la fille qui m'a demandé de me taire te jetait des coups d'œil »

Il roules des yeux et croise les bras, « Ceci n'est pas le problème. »

« Allez, Graham, » je lui pince le bras de façon joueuse. « Je promets d'être silencieuse. »

« Vraiment ? »

« … si tu me promets de ne plus me faire regarder Bambi. À chaque fois je finis par essuyer tes larmes sur mon épaule. »

Il me fixe et baissa sa voix « ne souilles **pas** Bambi. Pauvre chose... » Il regarde au loin comme s'il se souvenait du film Disney mais je fais claquer mes doigts devant ses yeux cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas souillé Bambi. Je dis juste... » Les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre et Graham couvrit ma bouche avec sa main, « Chut, le film commence. »

Je le fixe et tandis qu'il enlève sa main, je lui tire la langue, lui faisant rouler les yeux pendant qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Me détendant dans le siège et plongeant ma main dans le pop corn, je me concentre sur le film essayant d'oublier la principale sexy qui hante mes pensées.

Le week-end fut calme tellement calme que c'en était presque ennuyeux. Quand lundi arriva finalement, les nuages couvrirent le ciel pendant que je marchais jusqu'au lycée, s'accordant avec mon humeur.

Je n'ai pas maths aujourd'hui.

Le week-end m'a laissé du temps pour pensée à longueur de journée à Regina. J'ai obtenu quelque chose de clair : je la veux et elle me veut certainement. Un frisson court le long de mon dos et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit du au temps froid ou à autre chose.

Brusquement, la douche pluie qui m'accompagnait devint un crachin. Je couvre ma tête avec la capuche du blouson de luxe que je porte et je me dépêche. Maudit soit cet uniforme et sa jupe je sens les gouttes de pluie contre mes genoux et mes cuisses.

Une voiture passe à côté de moi et je la regarde, m'attendant étonnamment à ce que ce soit celle de Regina, mais ce ne l'est pas. Le sentiment bien connu de déception m'envahit et je me le reproche bien sur que ce n'est pas elle, étant la principale elle a du arriver en avance. Puis, une autre voiture passe à nouveau mais cette fois je ne regarde pas.

Énorme erreur.

Une classique Benz noire ralentit jusqu'à avoir mon rythme de marche et j'entends le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se baisse, « Vous êtes mouillée. » Je regarde le conducteur et vois Regina avec un sourire amusé sur son visage, riant presque à sa blague pas-si-privée.

Je continue de marcher, essayant de ne pas tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement, « Visiblement. Il pleut. » Regina laisse échapper un bruit entre un gloussement et un grognement. « Montes. »

« Non, merci, » je réponds. Monter dans cette voiture signifie être sous son contrôle, comme toujours, même si cela veut dire attraper un coup de froid.

La voiture s'arrêta, « Je n'étais pas en train de demander. » Je me tourne vers elle. Elle pince les lèvres. Donc la désobéissance la met en colère... Intéressant.

Je la fixe, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue alors que je sens les gouttes froides rouler le long de mes jambes. Soupirant je contourne la voiture et j'ouvre la porte mais je reste là à regarder l'intérieur de la voiture.

Du cuir noir couvre les sièges, concordant avec la couleur du tableau de bord. Elle me regarde, les deux mains sur le volant, ses doigts tapant impatiemment. Regina voit l'hésitation sur mon visage et roule des yeux.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu. Monte, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le cuir, il est waterproof. » J'obéis, me mettant à l'aise sur le siège passager. Tandis que je ferme la porte, elle démarre la voiture.

Après un silence gênant, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la sonnerie de son portable m'interrompt. Je lance un regard à l'appareil électronique qui est entre nous. Elle appuie sur un bouton derrière le volant et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, me disant silencieusement de me taire. « Mills. »

« Bonjour, Principale Mills. Je vous appelle de l'école. Mme Lucas ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, elle nous a téléphoné pour nous signaler qu'elle était malade. » Regina soupira, « Professeur d'histoire, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » dit la voix aiguë de l'autre côté du téléphone. Je surprends un sourire elle est mon professeur d'histoire. « Autre chose ? »

« Rien jusque là. »

« D'accord, je serais là dans dix minutes. » Regina raccroche sans dire au revoir. Ça semble être une habitude. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence et nous arrivons exactement dix minutes plus tard.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la portière mais elle m'arrête. Sa main se lève et elle la place juste au dessus de mon genou. Sa poigne est forte mais pas rude quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me libérer... Même si je le voulais. Sa main est chaude... Mon cœur bat plus vite quand je la regarde.

Regina prend une profonde inspiration, se penchant légèrement vers moi. Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de me dire quelque chose mais elle semble y penser à deux fois et ne le fait pas. À la place, elle desserre sa poigne sur ma jambe. Je sens instantanément la perte de chaleur alors qu'elle rassemble ses affaires.

« Profitez de votre journée, mademoiselle Swan » dit-elle simplement.

« Vous de même, principale Mills. » Je vois une lueur de désir mais elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparu. Nous sortons toutes les deux de la voiture et nous dirigeons dans des directions différentes sans un mot.

Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir et il fait toujours froid dehors mais je ne le remarque pas, sentant toujours la chaleur là où sa main s'est posée et me demandant ce qu'elle allait dire.

La semaine passa rapidement entre les regards volés et les touchers pas si accidentels. En cours Regina se comporte plutôt professionnellement mais il y a toujours des choses qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler. Comme la fois où elle a presque posé sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle quand on parlait son visage quand elle a réalisé qu'elle avait agi par désir était impayable.

Même avec toutes ces petites choses, nous ne parlons pas en dehors de la salle de cours. Pas de mots cachés, pas de « La principale Mills veut vous voir dans son bureau ». Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi pas plus si cela va arriver à nouveau malgré le fait que je le veuille tellement fort.

Les pauses sont moins ennuyantes maintenant que Regina reste au café. Elle ne s'assoit jamais trop près de moi mais, tandis que je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre à la regarder et à penser à quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire, elle sourit narquoisement simplement, quelques fois pendant qu'elle vérifie son agenda ou d'autres fois elle me fixe à son tour. C'est comme ci elle me déshabillait avec son regard. Si gênant en face d'autres personnes.

Ruby jongle entre Regina et moi ; elles parlent beaucoup dernièrement. Quand la jalousie m'envahit, je l'ignore avec l'excuse que ça peut être bon d'obtenir des informations. Parfois même je pense que Regina utilise Ruby pour m'envoyer des messages mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Malgré que j'aie deux contrôles la semaine prochaine, je ne me sens pas d'étudier durant le week-end. Comment ça peut être aussi mal ? Les mathématiques sont faciles et l'anglais, et bien... c'est ma langue maternelle ! Je devrais relire mes cours mais au contraire, j'ai décidé de passer mon samedi à jouer avec Graham au nouveau Halo et le dimanche, je dors toute la journée et passe la soirée à la Wolf's Cave. Si je reste tard, peut être que Ruby pourra jouer aux échecs avec moi.

Avec un petit plateau d'échecs et le dernier livre de Richard Castle dans mon sac à dos, je vais au café. Il est 17h30 et c'est presque plein. Heureusement, je trouve ma table favorite libre à côté de la fenêtre.

Dès que Ruby me voit, elle me fait un signe de la main depuis le comptoir et je lui en fais un en retour mais elle se tourne pour prendre un plateau en argent avant qu'elle ait pu me voir le faire. Je déteste les journées chargées trop de personnes à ignorer. Peut importe, je prend un siège et je sors mon livre de mon sac.

Après 10 minutes environ, Ruby apparaît avec un chocolat chaud et une pâte d'ours, « Le froid arrive. Je suppose que c'est le temps pour les chocolats chauds ? »

« Merci, Rubes ! » je lui retourne le sourire qu'elle me donne. « Je vois que tu es trop occupée. »

« Ouais, est-ce que tu as apporté le jeu d'échecs ? » j'acquiesce alors que je prends un morceau de pâte d'ours. Elle semble se douter de quelque chose mais elle acquiesce finalement. « Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. Peut être quand on fermera ? »

« Bien sur, pas de problèmes. »

« Si je ne peux pas, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver quelqu'un avec qui jouer, » elle cligne de l'œil et elle se dirige vers une table où un jeune homme l'appelle. Je fronce les sourcils à sa réponse amis dès que je la vois, je comprends.

Regina est dans le fond du café. Elle porte un jeans et une simple chemise blanche avec des boutons. Une paire de talons noirs complète sa tenue décontractée. Oh Dieu, elle est à couper le souffle.

Elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence donc mon esprit cherche rapidement un moyen de prendre avantage de la situation. Je lèche mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux courent le long de son cou et je secoue la tête. Un plan, Emma, tu dois penser à un plan !

Rangeant mon livre dans mon sac, je le prends et (me) laisse la table derrière moi, n'oubliant jamais mon goûter. J'essaye d'agir normalement, me cachant derrière de petits groupes, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne finalement sa table.

Je me penche, me raclant la gorge, « Excusez-moi. La place est prise ? »

« Non, c'est-, » elle lève la tête et, alors qu'elle me voit, ses mots s'éteignent. Je lui montre mon plus grand sourire sournois et en retour, son sourire diabolique revient après le choc initial. « Quelle coïncidence de vous rencontrer ici, » dit-elle alors qu'elle ferme le livre qu'elle lit. J'ai le temps de lire les mots stylisés qui indiquent 'Sherlock Holmes' avant que le livre frappe la table. Une fan de Holmes, hein ? Cette femme est pleine de surprises.

« Ouais, quelle coïncidence. » Elle me dit de m'asseoir en face d'elle et j'obéis, posant mon sac sur la chaise à côté de moi.

« Chocolat chaud ? » demande-t-elle montrant la tasse de la tête. « Je pensais que tu étais plus du style milkshake. » Elle lève un sourcil tout en penchant la tête. Elle est en train de jouer elle sait que je connais ses questions me concernant. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?

Je hausse les épaules, « Je peux surprendre. »

« Oh, je sais, » son sourire en coin s'élargit. « Donc, » je continue de façon banale, « vous aimez les échecs ? »

Elle hoche la tête, réprimant un sourire entendu. Je sors le plateau d'échecs de mon sac avec les pièces. « Je prends les blancs. »

Regina se penche pour prendre les pièces noires « noirs alors. »

2 heures filent facilement quand vous êtes occupez. Je tiens Regina depuis le début de la partie elle est de ce genre de joueurs qui attaque avant d'être attaquer ce qui signifie aucune défense. Mais il est dur de savoir qui va gagner jusqu'à la toute fin.

Il est pratiquement 21h quand les dernières pièces sur le plateau sont le fou blanc, le chevalier blanc et le roi bien sur. Du côté des noirs, il y a seulement deux pions, la reine et le roi. Nous sommes tellement dans le jeu que nous ne réalisons pas que le café est presque vide.

Elle bouge son pion, menaçant mon fou, et me fixe du regard. Oh, quel mouvement audacieux ! Son roi est maintenant sans protection et je bouge donc mon cavalier, « Échec »

Elle me sourit et lève son coude. Se penchant plus en avant, elle se tient jusqu'à presque toucher le plateau. Me regardant dans les yeux, elle bouge la reine et touche le roi blanc. « Échec et mat, » murmure-t-elle à mon visage.

Je regarde le plateau, étonnée par son mouvement et elle laisse 2 dollars sur la table « Peut-être la prochaine fois, mademoiselle Swan. »

Regina se dirige vers la porte et je ramasse le jeu, mettant tout dans mon sac avant de la suivre. Je lance un 'au revoir Ruby' afin qu'elle m'entende juste avant de fermer la porte.

Regina descend la rue jusqu'à sa voiture. Je cours jusqu'à elle. « Attendez ! » dis-je entre halètements alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur. « Quoi, mademoiselle Swan ? »

Elle se tourne pour me faire face et avec emportement, je l'embrasse. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais je la tiens par le cou. Après le choc de mon audace, elle enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle se fraye un chemin dans ma bouche. Elle m'embrasse férocement et me pousse contre la voiture, pressant mon sac contre la fenêtre.

Quand l'air devient une nécessité, nous nous séparons finalement, nos torses se soulevant avec nos respirations laborieuses. « Dans la voiture. Maintenant. »

« Mais... »

« Maintenant, » commande-t-elle. Je ne semble pas avoir le choix alors qu'elle me fixe avec une telle lueur de désir que je n'ai jamais vu avant.

Je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène mais elle se dépêche autant qu'elle le peut mais sans griller un feu rouge. Elle se gare devant un manoir blanc cela doit être sa maison. Wow !

Elle sort de la voiture et je la suis jusque la porte. L'ouvrant rapidement, elle attrape ma nouvelle veste en cuir rouge et me plaque contre la porte en bois blanc qu'elle vient de fermer.

Mon sac tombe avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, suivi par ma veste. Les mains de Regina semblent être partout en même temps. D'une main, elle tire sur mon t-shirt pour l'enlever tandis que de l'autre main elle tient mon crâne pour approfondir le baiser.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais en moins de cinq minutes je suis dans une grande chambre, couchée dans un grand lit en sous-vêtements tandis qu'elle me regarde de façon gourmande depuis sa position. Je veux prendre cette chemise d'un blanc immaculé, arracher les boutons pour l'ouvrir et révéler la peau que je veux tellement goûter.

Elle se balade jusqu'au lit et s'allonge, me couvrant. Je gémis alors que Regina mord ma lèvre et mes mains trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à ses fesses. Je les pince et nous gémissons en cœur. J'adore ce sentiment je ne veux pas que ça se finisse.

Regina me mord plus fort au niveau de mon cou, juste à mon point de pulsion, et commence à sucer. « M... Marques, » je réussis à dire entre deux halètements. Elle s'arrête et relève la tête pour me regarder.

« Vous êtes à moi, Swan. Et j'aime marquer ce qui est à moi. » Je déglutis et regarde comment elle retourne à sa tâche, suçant durement ma peau. J'espère seulement que la semaine prochaine il fera froid parce que je vais porter beaucoup d'écharpes.

Une de ses mains s'insinue entre nos corps et se plie en mon centre. Je ne peux pas garder mes yeux ouverts donc je les ferme, appréciant pleinement le toucher de Regina. Brusquement, sa main disparaît, ouvrant mes jambes avec ses hanches et s'enfonce fortement contre moi, attirant un gémissement hors de ma bouche sèche. Regina s'enfonce encore et sa bouche trouve mes seins, jouant avec eux avant d'enlever mon soutien-gorge et le lancer sur le sol.

Sentant sa langue sur mes tétons sensibles alors qu'elle s'enfonce encore est comme le paradis. Je gémis fortement, léchant mes lèvres alors que je ferme ma bouche. Je sens sa bouche voyager sur mon corps jusqu'à que sa respiration chaude soit contre mon oreille.

« Si jamais je revois ta langue pendant mon cours, je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes. » Son ton est audacieux je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je le note pour plus tard.

Il semble pour Regina que les taquineries arrivent à la fin tandis qu'elle plonge sa main dans ma culotte bleue et que ses doigts effleurent mon entrée. Deux doigts m'envahissent durement sans aucun avertissement d'aucunes sortes et s'enfoncent une, deux, trois fois. Je suis au bord de l'explosion.

Regina fredonne à mon oreille avant d'en lécher le lobe. Ne me demandez pas comment mais je sais qu'elle sourit. « Regina, je... je... »

« Chut, apprécie ce moment, » exhale-t-elle avant de capturer ma bouche avec la sienne. Accélérant ses doigts et les courbant à l'intérieur de mon corps, elle avale mes doux gémissements. Je me tortille sous elle alors que je sens ma peau me brûler.

Puis, mon corps entier se tend complétement et je m'évanouis après avoir crier quelque chose entre 'Dieu' et 'Regina'.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour ce retard de publication mais j'ai eu quelques soucis. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par une de mes amies les plus folles (mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire que je l'adore), Mlle Mandie.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

Le chapitre 8 est corrigé mais le 9 n'est toujours pas traduit. J'ai repris les cours cette semaine alors les devoirs arrivent et j'essaye de prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir traduire le chapitre mais c'est pas évident. Néanmoins le chapitre 8 arrive la semaine prochaine

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 7

Je me réveillais d'un cauchemar, m'asseyant d'un coup dans le lit. Réalisant où j'étais, je retombe sur le matelas et à ce moment-là, je remarque que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Les draps tombent de ma poitrine nue quelques secondes auparavant et je me couvre au moins je porte toujours ma culotte. Me redressant à nouveau, mes yeux s'aventurent curieusement tout autour de la chambre.

Les murs sont couverts par de l'art je ne reconnais pas la plupart des tableaux mais je peux repérer l'un de mes préférés 'Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose.' Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vois pas de photos aux alentours.

Quittant la chaleur du grand lit, j'attrape une chemise bleue électrique dans un placard c'est celle que Regina portait le second jour des cours, je la reconnais en souriant. Alors que je me tourne, un petit cadre sur la commode attire mon attention. Je marche sur la douce moquette qui couvre le sol, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

Je prends la photo dans mes mains pour la regarder de plus près. Une petite fille brune est derrière un pupitre. D'après l'angle je peux voir qu'elle se tient sur un pied sur un petit escalier en bois, essayant d'atteindre le microphone sur le pupitre. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents c'est l'image de pure joie. Je suppose qu'elle soit être Regina petite mais elle semble si... innocente. Oui, c'est le mot, innocente et heureuse.

J'entends un claquement quelque part en dehors de la chambre principale, me faisant sursauter. Après avoir reposé précautionneusement la photo à sa place, je sors de la chambre pour écouter avec attention. Le son des mots étouffés me provient du fond du couloir. Alors que je m'approche, je remarque que Regina est en train de téléphoner. Qui diable peut appeler à- je regarde l'heure- 2h00 passée ?

J'ai l'occasion de la voir se tenir derrière un bureau où il reste un verre de vin. Elle porte les mêmes vêtements mais je remarque la différence de taille elle doit avoir enlever ses surprenants talons hauts. Avant que je n'ai pu voir autre chose, je me recule et le parquet trahit ma présence. Oh, oh.

Je me gèle sur place sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que je l'entende « Je vous rappelle plus tard. » Je suppose que je n'ai plus le temps de courir jusqu'à la chambre et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, donc je pousse la porte juste à temps pour la voir me faire face.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre..., » je m'excuse et elle me regarde de haut en bas, haussant un sourcil. « J'ai pris votre chemise du placard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne sais pas où sont mes affaires. »

« Elle te va mieux. » Je rougis à ses mots et, comme je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'agis comme si je n'avais pas entendu, « A qui parliez-vous ? »

« Personne. » Regina prends une gorgée de vin et je m'approche d'elle, « Alors vous sembliez plutôt énervée contre personne. » Malgré la faible source de lumière dans la pièce, je vois Regina sourire.

Une étincelle attire mon attention et je peux voir un miroir sur un mur. Levant mon menton en face de la surface, je vérifie mon cou. Une tâche pourpre s'étire sur ma peau pale. « Tu devrais dormir. »

Nos regards se croisent à travers le miroir, « Êtes-vous un vampire ? » ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire alors qu'elle se penche sur son bureau. Son attitude est plus détendue. « _Nous_ devrions dormir. »

Les yeux de Regina examine mon corps une dernière fois et laisse sortir un soupir, elle sort de la pièce sans un mot. Je la suis.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, » dit-elle remettant ses talons. Je porte la main au premier bouton de la chemise mais elle m'arrête, « Garde-la. »

Quand je suis prête à partir –et par prête je veux dire habillée- nous nous rendons à la voiture. Le trajet se fait en silence, brisé seulement pour lui donner mon adresse. Avec un simple 'jusqu'à demain, mademoiselle Swan', nous nous séparons pour la nuit.

Je rentre sur la pointe des pieds chez moi il fait noir et c'est silencieux à l'intérieur donc j'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand je ferme finalement ma porte de chambre, la réalité me frappe comme un coup de poing. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, portant la chemise de Regina. Mon professeur et moi nous venons de coucher ensemble.

Correction : mon professeur vient de me baiser. Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle vient de faire et je ne l'ai pratiquement pas touché. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences quand je l'ai embrassé en face du café. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Je soupire, mettant mon pyjama je suis trop fatiguée pour penser à ça, je m'en occuperai demain. Ce soir, je veux juste me perdre dans le pays des rêves.

Merde, je suis en retard. Il est presque 8h15 et je suis toujours à 5 minutes de l'école. Je cours tout en finissant un cookie que j'ai attrapé avant de sortir de la maison. Haletante, j'arrive à la porte grise qui est déjà fermée. Purée, maintenant je dois sonner.

Poussant la porte de l'école, je vois mon reflet. Mes cheveux sont en désordre, mes joues sont rouges et la cravate bleue et argent est de travers sous mon écharpe. Après avoir signé le cahier de retard, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque tandis que j'arrange mes cheveux et ma cravate.

Maintenant je dois attendre jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne pour aller en cours. Pour la demi-heure qu'il me reste, j'essaie au moins de lire quelque chose pour mon contrôle d'anglais mais mon esprit ne semble pas vouloir coopérer. J'alterne entre les pensées de Regina sur mon corps, me faisant bouger inconfortablement sur ma chaise, et la grammaire que je dois réviser. Je veux réussir cette année tranquillement, je le veux vraiment, mais étudier contre Regina... La réponse est évidente. Il y a un moment où je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la cloche sonner, ce qui me fait sursauter.

Elle annonce le début d'un moment que j'ai attendu et redouté depuis que je me suis levée ce matin. Je me dépêche d'aller à ma salle de classe attrapant mon sac à dos et mon livre d'anglais. Heureusement pour moi, mon sac était ouvert et mon cahier de cours parmi d'autres livres se répandent sur le sol du couloir.

« Vraiment ? » soupire-je ennuyée alors que je tombe à genoux pour ramasser mes affaires. Dans le fond sonore de l'immeuble, j'entends le 'ding' de l'ascenseur et le claquement de talons. Je ferais bien de me dépêcher.

Je cours aussi vite que mes poumons me le permettent pour que je puisse arriver à temps, même si je tombe presque dans les escaliers, j'arrive à le faire. Alors que je m'asseye, la porte se ferme et tout le monde se tait. Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je peux quasiment l'entendre si c'est la course ou l'impatience de ce qui va arriver, je ne sais pas. Je dirais les deux.

Regina laisse son livre et son classeur sur le bureau sans nous regarder, « Aujourd'hui nous allons réviser pour le contrôle de mercredi. Il sera facile si vous étudiez, bien sur. » Elle lève la tête avec un sourire narquois, qui s'agrandit en me voyant. Son regard fixe un moment mon écharpe mais elle détourne le regard rapidement.

« Très bien. Avez-vous fait les exercices que je vous ai donné à faire pour ce week-end ? » Un oui unanime parcourt le silence de la salle. « Très bien. Ashley ? » Une fille blonde se lève et marche jusqu'au tableau blanc après que Regina lui ait montré pour faire les exercices.

Le reste du cours était plutôt calme. Regina semblait particulièrement heureuse aujourd'hui et elle a même dit qu'elle était fière de la classe pour notre dur labeur. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas fait les exercices mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Quand la pause arrive finalement, je vais à The Wolf's Cave comme d'habitude, espérant voir Regina là-bas mais il n'y aucun signe d'elle. Un peu déçue, je saluais Ruby.

« Au fait, Jol- Regina était ici il y a une heure, » dit la serveuse alors qu'elle me voit scanner le café à nouveau. « Elle m'a dit de te donner ça. »

La brunette me tend un morceau de papier et place ses coudes sur le comptoir, me regardant avec un sourire curieux. La remarquant attendant, je décidais de prendre mon temps même si j'étais aussi curieuse qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui est écrit sur le papier mais je ne veux pas placer mes attentes trop haut.

Après avoir bu mon chocolat chaud, je déplie doucement la feuille. En rouge foncé, il y a un message.

_Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à la prochaine manche. PS : Jolie écharpe, Swan._

Je fixe le papier plus longtemps que je le voulais Ruby se racle la gorge, « Alors ? »

« Euh... C'est rien, » mens-je mais elle me démasque. « D'accord, c'est rien. C'est pour ça que tes joues sont rouges vives, » rit-elle avant de se diriger vers une table.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que nous utilisons les mots à nouveau ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me le dire face à face ? Une rage soudaine m'envahit puis ça me frappe. Ceci est un jeu je ne peux pas l'oublier. Ceci est _notre_ jeu.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais en ce moment ma vie personnelle est un peu chaotique entre les cours, les devoirs, le travail, les papiers que je dois réunir pour pouvoir changer de FAC à la rentrée... Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 8. Le 9ème chapitre est revenu de la correction cet après-midi. Vous pourrez aller dire merci à une de mes amies les plus folles (mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire que je l'adore), Mlle Mandie.

Le chapitre 10 est en cours de traduction et si tout se passe bien, il devrait être fini pour ce week-end (ce qui signifie que vous aurez peut être 2 updates cette semaine)

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 8

« Bonjour, » dit Regina en entrant dans la salle. « Bonjour, principale Mills »

Aujourd'hui c'est mardi ce qui signifie que le premier cours est mathématiques. Une écharpe bleue couvre mon cou pour la deuxième fois cette semaine. Demain c'est le contrôle donc encore une fois, le cours est sujet aux révisions.

Je tape mon stylo impatiemment sur mon cahier de cours c'est vraiment ennuyant. Regina doit expliquer les choses les plus stupides à quelques personnes dans la classe et je peux dire qu'elle est agacée, mais c'est son travail après tout.

Quand la cloche sonne, Regina marche derrière moi et elle a pour habitude de me bousculer pour me parler sans être entendue. « Au café. À la pause. »

Je la fixe alors qu'elle quitte la salle la jupe qu'elle porte aujourd'hui est étroite. Au café ? Je vais toujours là-bas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a dit ça de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire, parler ? De la façon dont elle l'a dit, j'en doute fortement. Je veux parler mais... est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Cela fait seulement deux jours mais je la veux encore.

Et en pensant à son corps de déesse, les deux cours suivants passent lentement. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je saute pratiquement de mon siège et me précipite dehors. Ralentissant mon allure, je la cherche au café.

Regina est en train de parler avec Ruby. La serveuse est penchée sur le comptoir ; on dirait qu'elle écoute avec la plus grande attention ce que dit Regina. Peu importe, quand mon amie me voit, elle quitte poliment Regina pour s'approcher de moi. Elle fait mine de prendre une pâte d'ours du présentoir mais je l'arrête.

« Attends, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui, » mentis-je ; mon ventre gargouille de façon agaçante mais l'excitation me fait l'ignorer. Du coin de l'œil je vois Regina se lever et marcher vers les toilettes. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour savoir qu'elle veut que je la suive.

Pour éviter d'être trop manifeste(s), je reste encore une minute pour parler avec Ruby. Puis, je lui demande si cela ne la dérange pas si je laisse mon sac a dos derrière le comptoir. Obtenant une réponse positive, je me dirige vers la porte bleue électrique avec le signe féminin inscrit dessus. C'est ouvert.

À l'intérieur, Regina est en train de laver ses mains tranquillement ; elle ne me regarde même pas quand elle s'adresse à moi. « Verrouille la porte. »

Quand je me tourne vers elle après avoir fermé la porte, Regina est en face de moi. Vraiment proche. Sans un mot, elle m'embrasse et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, joignant nos corps ensemble. Alors que ses lèvres se joignent aux miennes, je ferme les yeux sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Regina me force à reculer jusqu'à ce que le bas de mon dos heurte le lavabo. Son corps s'appuie contre le mien et il semble que ce ne soit pas suffisant parce qu'elle pousse mes hanches contre les siennes plus fortement. Cela n'est (pas encore) toujours pas suffisant, elle fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur mes fesses et (elle) les pincent, enroulant mes jambes autour d'elle et m'asseyant sur la surface en céramique en même temps. Dieu ! L'appréhension de se faire attraper et mon centre de plaisir pressé contre elle font battre mon cœur tellement vite que j'ai peur d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Les lèvres de la brune quittent ma bouche et s'attaquent à ma joue puis descendent plus bas, prenant mon écharpe entre ses dents et la laissant tomber dans l'évier. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et je raffermis la prise de ma jambe, la friction qui se fait me fait gémir. Qu'est-ce que cette femme m'a fait !

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je laisse mes mains descendre le long de son cou, de sa clavicule et, finalement, jusqu'au premier bouton de sa chemise. Je retiens ma respiration alors que j'écarte sa veste toujours présente et je déboutonne le premier bouton.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si le grognement venant de la brune est pour m'arrêter ou pour m'encourager mais je veux la toucher. J'en ai _besoin_. Et alors, mes doigts travaillent aussi vite que mon cerveau me le permet dû à la distraction de sa langue et de ses dents.

Quand elle m'embrasse vivement à nouveau, sa chemise est ouverte, tenue en place seulement parce que le tissu est coincé dans sa jupe. Je soupire dans ma bouche quand le bout de mes doigts touche sa peau pas étonnamment douce. Ça ne prend pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses sous ma jupe et que je ne trouve le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Dieu que c'est mal mais c'est tellement bon.

Elle me caresse à travers ma culotte, me faisant me tortiller et gémir faiblement. Sa langue me taquine derrière l'oreille et, quand je pose finalement mes mains sur son soutien-gorge violet, son dos se courbe légèrement et elle exhale. C'est presque un gémissement. Si elle vient à faire ça à nouveau, je pense que je vais jouir précocement.

J'essaye de glisser mes mains sous le morceau de tissu mais elle m'arrête, « Non. » La brune (n'arrête) ne stoppe pas les mouvements sous ma jupe. Je geins mais je dois obéir je n'ai pas envie de pousser les choses et la faire arrêter. Donc, je dois faire ce que je veux sans aller au delà du tissu de soie.

Appréciant énormément ses caresses, je sens les pointes à travers le soutien-gorge et je dois me mordre la lèvre. J'espère que le 'non' se changera en 'oui' rapidement.

Brusquement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je panique, ouvrant mes yeux en grand et Regina relève légèrement la tête pour que le son ne paraisse pas trop étouffé. « Occupé ! » annonce-t-elle avec une voix neutre. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça !?

Plus doucement cette fois pour que la personne ne puisse pas entendre, Regina me chuchote dans l'oreille, « Ne t'arrêtes pas, Emma. » Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Oubliant l'interruption, je poursuis mon travail dès qu'elle reprend le sien.

Bientôt, je suis au bord de l'explosion et, par la façon dont son corps se tend, je peux dire qu'elle l'est également. Et je ne l'ai pas touchée en dessous de la taille ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rester silencieuse, mordant mes lèvres pour arrêter mes gémissements incontrôlables jusqu'à ce que je sente le goût métallique du sang, mais je ne peux pas retenir le petit grognement alors que je jouis après qu'elle m'ait murmuré au creux de l'oreille de manière séductrice, « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'évanouir cette fois. »

Juste après moi, son corps se tend et, laissant échapper un long et audible soupir, Regina laisse son corps reposer sur le mien. Nous avons attendu que nos halètements s'arrêtent et que nos joues retrouvent leurs couleurs normales ou du moins suffisamment pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop évident que nous venons de faire l'amour.

Quand Regina déverrouilla la porte, elle me regarda avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Votre écharpe, mademoiselle Swan. » Je l'attrape rapidement de l'évier et je couvre mon cou nu avec l'écharpe juste le temps de voir la personne qui attendait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je passe à ses côtés sans même oser la regarder dans les yeux ; je ne veux pas être méchante mais j'espère qu'elle est à moitié sourde. Détournant le regard sur Regina, je m'aperçois qu'elle est de retour au comptoir souriant à Ruby, qui lui donne une tasse de café à emporter. Regina est si rapide que c'en est presque effrayant.

Je lance un regard à l'horloge ; c'est bientôt la fin de la pause. Et bien, nous sommes ponctuelles.

« Tu t'es bien amusée ? » Ruby me sourit alors que Regina quitte le café, haussant un sourcil. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » j'attrape mon sac à dos.

« Tu sais Emma, je travaille ici et parfois je finis tard. Je sais comment tuer le temps aussi. » Mes lèvres se changent en un sourire, « Je crois que ça restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées ! » acquiesce-t-elle. « Au fait, belle prise, » Ruby fit un clin d'œil à Emma.

Je roule des yeux, « Je dois y aller. On se voit demain, Rubes. »

« Salut ! »

Alors que je me dirige vers l'école à nouveau, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de penser à Regina (tellement bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?) Suis-je un jouet ? Une sorte d'animal de compagnie ? Je veux dire, elle n'a même pas dit au revoir. Je ne demandais pas de rester pour se câliner mais je ne sais pas… Elle ne dit même pas mon prénom à moins qu'elle soit hors de contrôle (ou aussi connu pour m'avoir coincé contre le mur dans l'ascenseur ou dans les toilettes quelques instants auparavant) Donc ça signifie que je suis un coup d'un soir ? Elle m'a prévenu, elle m'a dit que je jouais avec le feu. Peut être que j'aurais du écouter mais elle est chaude comme l'enfer et je suis une adolescente avec des hormones en folie !

Que ce se passe-t-il si je prends seulement du bon temps ? Comme un vulgaire jouet ? Et si elle ne me veut pas et qu'elle m'a choisi parce que j'étais facile ? Serait-elle aussi vicieuse ?

Je pense que je sur-réagis un peu maintenant. Je dois arrêter de croire à ces choses. Je ne veux pas d'une relation. Non, c'est clair. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. D'une. Relation. Mais est-ce que ça la tuerait de m'appeler par mon prénom ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tadam, voici le chapitre 9. Ce chapitre a encore été corrigé par une de mes amies les plus folles (mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire que je l'adore), Mlle Mandie.

Le chapitre 10 est parti à la correction et le 11 est en attente de traduction.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 9

Le contrôle était vraiment facile. Même mes camarades étaient surpris ! Mais cette fois, quand j'eus fini, Regina ne me l'a pas corrigé comme la dernière fois. Au contraire, elle attendit patiemment que tout le monde l'ait finit, ce qui signifie pas de mots secrets. Alors qu'elle arpentait la salle, le son de ses talons résonna contre les murs et à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait s'approcher, elle m'ignorait. Cela en devient insupportable.

Le lundi suivant, nous ne nous étions toujours pas parlées et le seul signe de notre relation était pratiquement devenu violet sur ma peau, maintenant, et les souvenirs. Lassée de ses changements d'humeur de la part de Regina, j'ai décidé d'affronter la vérité, d'arrêter d'être lâche et de lui parler.

Chaque mardi je sais, par les fois où j'ai été en retenue les dernières années, que les professeurs ont une réunion hebdomadaire. Avec pour excuse de rester à la bibliothèque afin réviser le contrôle de philosophie que j'ai dans deux semaines, je suis maintenant assise seule à une table entourée par des livres et quelques étudiants qui travaillent avec leurs cahiers de cours et des bouquins, attendant que la cloche sonne à dix-huit heures.

Alors que plusieurs professeurs marchaient le long du couloir, je met mes livres dans mon sac et me dirige vers le bureau de Regina, que je trouve vide.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je m'autorise à errer dans la pièce. Mes doigts caressent le bois cher du bureau alors que je regarde autour. Me rapprochant de la fenêtre, je fixe à travers la surface, ébahie par les superbes vues. L'attendant toujours, je regarde les peintures accrochées aux murs ce ne sont pas juste des photos comme dans sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant me retourner, mais elle reste à moitié fermée et je peux entendre les voix de Regina et d'une autre femme. Quand cette personne mystérieuse fut partie, Regina entra dans la pièce avec une énorme pile de papiers dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre.

Elle me fixa du regard une fois qu'elle m'eut vu, « Mademoiselle Swan, que faîtes-vous ici? » Regina déposa les feuilles sur son bureau et cliqua sur la souris d'ordinateur.

Quand j'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi à nouveau, « Principale Mills , un autre parent vous attend(s). »

« Combien sont-ils maintenant ? »

« Cinq. » Regina retint un soupir, « Très bien, j'arrive dans une minute. » La femme acquiesça et ferma la porte elle n'a même pas remarqué ma présence. Tout le monde semble un peu fiévreux aujourd'hui.

« Je veux vous parler, » annonçais-je pour attirer son attention sur moi. « Je suis occupée, » fut sa réponse.

Une colère soudaine commença à prendre possession de moi, « Ça prendra un moment. »

« Non. » Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur et je dois serrer les poings. J'ai préparé ce moment toute la journée et elle ne peut pas s'arrêter un instant et m'écouter ? C'est important.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi je veux vous parler. »

« Si, je le sais et je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant, mademoiselle Swan. » Regina continue d'échanger les papiers et de taper rapidement elle ne me regarde même pas quand je parle.

« Emma ! Je suis Emma ! » La rage éclata en un cri qui, définitivement, attira son attention parce qu'elle leva la tête et me regarda. Se levant de derrière le bureau, elle marcha vers moi.

« Non. Tu es une élève et je suis ton professeur donc non, tu es mademoiselle Swan pour moi et le fait que j'adore te baiser ne veut pas dire que tu as un traitement spécial, différent de celui des autres élèves, quand cela touche l'école. » A chaque mots, elle s'approchait de plus en plus de moi jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur et que je sois coincée entre elle et la surface. « Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi ou qui que ce soit parce que j'ai plusieurs parents qui croient que je dois mériter ma place parce qu'ils pensent que je suis trop jeune, » ricana-t-elle. « Donc, mademoiselle Swan, tes sottises d'adolescente devront attendre. Suis-je claire ? »

Je déglutis alors qu'elle me fixe dans les yeux et qu'elle lécha ses lèvres de velours. Elle les pressent contre les miennes en un instant. Utilisant le poids de son corps pour m'empêcher de bouger, ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches fermement. J'essayais de me libérer mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Sa langue trouva son chemin brutalement dans ma bouche alors que je me plaignais à moitié et gémissais en même temps. Regina leva son genou jusqu'au sommet de ma cuisse et je me tortillai involontairement. Je me battis contre sa poigne mais il y a eu un moment où je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Je me trouvais délicieusement piégée. Dieu, ces sensations étaient mauvaises et bonnes en même temps.

Quand j'ai commencé à voir des étoiles dans le coin des yeux et que j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'évanouir à nouveau, Regina se sépara complètement de moi. Mon corps se pencha, je toussais et essayer de reprendre ma respiration.

Je la regardai, nos torses se soulevant et retombant rapidement. Pendant un moment, nous nous regardions sans un mot et j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux juste pour une seconde mais cela pouvait être aussi bien mon imagination.

Donc quand je fais quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas, elle me punit ? Bien, je dois dire que j'ai en quelque sorte apprécié ce moment mais cela me fait seulement ajouter des points qui me font dire que je suis son animal.

« Si j'étais vous Swan, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'oser venir essayer de me confronter. Je te l'ai dit, tu es en train de jouer avec le feu. »

Regina sort de la pièce, me laissant sans voix avec un étrange mélange de sentiments. C'est en train de devenir tellement dysfonctionnel et j'adore ça. Mon côté rationnel me dit d'arrêter et de partir avant que ça dégénère et je sais que je devrais l'écouter, mais depuis quand est-ce que je l'écoute ?

Sur mon chemin pour la maison, je me rejoue la scène dans mon esprit encore et encore et je réalise quelque chose. Pendant qu'elle faisait son monologue, quand elle a mentionné pourquoi elle était occupée, j'ai vu une différente facette de Regina pendant un instant. Elle était en colère mais pas le côté sexy mais le côté dangereux. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elle pourrait me frapper. Un frisson me parcourt rien qu'à cette pensée que se passe-t-il si elle est de ce genre ? Peut être qu'elle aime infliger de la douleur ou même en recevoir. Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'elle me traite comme ça. Cela veut dire que je suis son animal. Dans quoi je me suis fourrée ?


	10. Chapter 10

Tadam, voici le chapitre 10. Ce chapitre a encore été corrigé par une de mes amies les plus folles (mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire que je l'adore), Mlle Mandie.

Je suis désolée de pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu du mal à finir le chapitre 11, mais j'ai réussi à terminer hier soir. J'espère que cette fois vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour avoir le chapitre suivant. Sinon à la fin de la semaine je suis en vacances, j'essaierais d'avancer le plus possible dans la traduction pour avoir une avance assez grande pour éviter que vous ayez des semaines sans posts. Du coup, le chapitre 11 est parti à la correction et le 12 est en cours de traduction.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 10

« Êtes-vous sadomasochiste ? »

Je fixe mon propre reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre et je secoue la tête. Non, c'est trop direct. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de poser cette question sans paraître… Je ne sais pas, cela ne semble pas juste.

« Est-ce que la douleur vous excite ? » Non, ça non plus. Je secoue la tête encore (et) puis je laisse tomber, attrapant mon iPod et je monte sur le toit. Si je dois lui demander, est-ce que je veux vraiment connaître la réponse ? Est-ce que je suis prête pour ça ? Et si elle dit oui ?

Chaque seconde qui passe apporte de nouvelles questions mais pas de réponses. Regina est tellement mystérieuse et j'aime ça mais pourquoi l'est-elle (aussi mystérieuse) autant ?

J'ai le sentiment que ce week-end va être un enfer pour moi. Non seulement pour ça, ce qui est suffisamment grave, mais parce que si je veux réussir correctement, je vais devoir réviser pour le contrôle mais je suis tellement fatiguée ! Qui veut passer tout un week-end et la semaine suivante à réviser pour un stupide contrôle d'une matière stupide qui est inutile ?

Heureusement, c'est jeudi ce qui signifie que, comme c'est après les cours, je pourrais voir Regina quand elle partira et peut-être, seulement peut-être, je pourrais lui parler. Et après ce week-end ce sera Halloween, une des périodes de vacances préférées depuis toujours ! Graham m'a dit qu'il allait à une fête et il m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui mais… Je suis comme un enfant et j'aime me déguiser pour aller frapper aux portes. Jetant mon iPod sur mon lit, j'ouvre l'épais livre et mon cahier de cours. Je déteste ça.

Que je suis contente, je suis libre ! Je mérite une récompense pour tous ces jours que j'ai passé à la maison à étudier pour ce contrôle. Je n'ai même pas vraiment parle à Regina ; j'ai évité d'aller à The Wolf's Cave et je suis allée à la bibliothèque à la place. Néanmoins j'ai aimé son expression de confusion, je me demande si elle pense que je suis effrayée.

Je m'étire joyeusement alors que je marche dans le couloir pratiquement vide, jusqu'à la sortie. Je me couvre avec la capuche de ma veste quand je vois le noir brillant d'une Benz Regina doit être encore à l'intérieur. Comme je me sens sûre de moi aujourd'hui, je décide de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Il pleut presque à verse, je trouve un endroit couvert pour m'abriter afin d'attendre sans être mouillée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de trembler et tout mon courage était parti avec la dernière parcelle de chaleur mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant si je parviens à arriver à la maison, je serais trempée jusqu'aux os !

Tandis que je marmonne contre moi combien j'ai été stupide, la porte s'ouvrit et Regina sortit avec un parapluie noir au dessus de la tête. Tremblant toujours, je la regarde au moment où elle me voit.

Roulant des yeux, elle s'approche de moi. « Tu ressembles à un chiot perdu, » et le sourire narquois suffisant est de retour sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas perdue. » J'élève la voix pour être entendue par dessus le bruit de la pluie tombant sur le dôme en verre de l'école.

« Es-tu un chiot alors ? » Elle penche la tête, clairement amusée par la situation. Il semblerait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. « Viens. »

Je fronce les sourcils mais elle me fait signe de venir sous le parapluie avec elle. Il est fait pour deux personnes mais ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions trop nous séparer l'une de l'autre en effet, nous serons très proche.

Elle roule des yeux encore, « Est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on te répète toujours les choses deux fois ? »

Je sautais à côté mais je glissais et j'essayais de me rattraper à quelque chose, alors j'ai attrapé Regina par le col de sa chemise. Je sens sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me stabiliser. Je peux voir la scène comme si j'étais hors de mon corps.

C'était comme une de ses scènes niaises de film(s) quand la fille maladroite mais mignonne est sur le point de tomber et que le garçon l'aide, se regardant l'un l'autre dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser sous la pluie. Sauf que Regina ne m'a pas embrassé. « Regarde où tu marches, voudrais-tu ? Ce blazer est l'un de mes préférés et je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit tâché. »

Je cachais mon rougissement tandis que nous marchions ensemble jusqu'à sa voiture mon cœur commence à battre vraiment vite. Quand nous sommes en route pour ma maison, je réfléchis à comment débuter la conversation. Encore une fois, je pense à toutes les questions que je peux lui poser mais aucune ne me semble appropriée ce sujet en général est bizarre.

Rue après rue, Regina s'arrête finalement devant ma maison et je sens que c'est la seule chance que j'ai, les mots s'échappent de ma bouche après une profonde inspiration, « Suis-je votre animal ? »

Regina me regarde, « Quoi ? »

« Ouais, vous savez, êtes-vous adepte du bondage ? »

Parmi toutes les réactions que j'ai imaginées, celle ci m'a eu par surprise. Regina a commencé à rire en face de moi. Je suis vraiment confuse mais aussi amusée par son rire c'est comme écouter des anges. Je secoue la tête à cette pensée.

« Bondage ? Vraiment ? » J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort alors je haussa les épaules. « Laisse(s)-moi te dire une chose, mademoiselle Swan, » continue-t-elle une fois qu'elle a arrêté de rire. « Bien sûr que j'aime jouer avec des menottes et c'est toujours amusant d'avoir les yeux bandés mais je n'ai pas besoin de tirer partie de la douleur pour me maintenir, ou mon partenaire, excité. »

Quelque chose en moi soupire de soulagement je ne crois que je suis prête pour ça. Je hoche la tête pour moi-même satisfaite et elle s'approche de moi, murmurant comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre.

« Mais je vous préviens, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne suis pas une femme avec qui il faut jouer. Suis-je claire ? » Bon sang, elle était en train de rire une seconde auparavant et maintenant, elle me laisse sans voix, effrayée de faire un faux mouvement. Elle est comme... Un tigre; dangereusement magnifique.

Avec un lent hochement de tête, elle me sourit et se rassoit dans son siège. « Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Swan »


	11. Chapter 11

Tadam, voici le chapitre 11. Ce chapitre a encore été corrigé par une de mes amies les plus folles (mais surtout n'allez pas lui dire que je l'adore), Mlle Mandie.

Je suis désolée de pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu du mal à finir le chapitre 12, mais j'ai réussi à terminer hier soir. J'espère que cette fois vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour avoir le chapitre suivant. Moi qui croyais pouvoir avancer dans la traduction pendant les vacances, je crois que c'est un peu compromis. Et oui, je reprends déjà les cours mardi prochain. La semaine de vacances est passée trop vite.

Le chapitre 13 est en cours de traduction, presque fini. Le 14 sera commencer bientôt.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 11

« Emma, tu viens ou quoi ? » La voix de Graham résonne de façon étouffée à travers la porte. C'est Halloween et nous allons à cette fête dont il m'a parlé ; il a finit par me convaincre.

« Attends ! Je ne suis pas assez effrayante. » Je suis habillée comme Freddy Krueger et Graham est un chasseur. J'ai rigolé quand je l'ai vu, je dois le confesser.

« Sérieusement Graham ? Un chasseur ? Souviens-toi que tu haïs ce qu'ils font, comme chasser les animaux ? » je lui dis. Il répondit qu'il était un bon chasseur et non un méchant.

Quand on arriva à la fête, elle avait déjà commencé.

Après trois heures et quelques shots, Graham était en train de courir après quelqu'un en criant 'Je suis un bon chasseur, espèce d'idiot !' pendant que je restais au comptoir, sirotant mon verre. Je deviens saoule comme je l'espérais mais après la joie initiale, j'ai commencé à penser à Regina et comment elle m'utilise. Le résultat est que je me mets en colère et je demande un autre verre au joli serveur.

J'ai invité Ruby également, qui était déguisée comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge et qui, maintenant, flirte avec un gars dans un costume de loup. Je roule des yeux en voyant oh combien la scène est subtile et je laisse mon verre sur le comptoir tout le monde était en train de s'amuser et moi j'étais en train de réfléchir à une chose à laquelle je ne devrais accorder autant d'importance. Je ne suis pas en relation avec Regina je ne lui dois pas la fidélité ou quoique ce soit alors je repousse cette idée. Me tenant à côté d'une table, je commençais à danser en rythme avec la musique, perdant des morceaux de mon costume en même temps je ne sais pas où sont mes griffes maintenant, ou mon chapeau, et mon maquillage est pratiquement parti.

J'ai invité deux garçons à se joindre à moi quand ils m'ont sifflé et maintenant je suis entre eux. Si Regina me veut seulement pour le plaisir, rien ne m'empêche d'avoir du plaisir avec d'autres personnes. Je sens des mains sur moi et de l'air frais contre ma peau mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Le taux d'alcool dans mon corps doit être élevé ou peut-être que c'est à cause des lumières, mais je commençais à me sentir prise de vertiges. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ignore et je continue de danser, inconsciente du fait que la porte du bar vient juste de s'ouvrir et qu'un groupe de personnes viennent d'entrer dans la prémisse.

Deux minutes après, je sentis un tiraillement sur mon bras qui me força à me dégager des deux garçons, m'entraînant loin de la foule. Je ne pouvais pas voir qui était la personne qui me traînait hors du bar mais je ne pouvais pas combattre la poigne non plus.

Une fois que nous sommes dehors, le son de la musique décroit considérablement quand la porte se ferme derrière moi. Je peux entendre des rires dans le fond et je vois le reflet des lumières sur le sol. J'ai trébuché sur le parking vide lorsque la personne m'a libéré de sa poigne et se tient devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire nom de Dieu ? » Je reconnus la voix mais pas la silhouette. Ça ressemble à Regina mais la personne portait un pantalon de cuir couvert par une espèce de robe, des gants et un chapeau, le tout en noir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et son maquillage était agressif mais sexy. Juste sensationnel.

« Tu étais en train de te frotter contre deux garçons qui étaient en train de baver sur toi ! Regarde toi ! Ta chemise est pratiquement arrachée et le bouton de ton pantalon est ouvert. Est-ce que tu l'as réalisé ? »

Elle allait et venait, le son des talons faisant écho dans le parking et je le reconnus immédiatement, « Regina ? » Ma voix semblait râpeuse et forte.

« Oui, Emma. Si je ne t'avais pas sortie de là, ils t'auraient probablement baisé et tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte ! A quoi pensais-tu ? » Elle continuait de marcher, élevant la voix.

Réalisant pour la première fois depuis que je suis sortie du bar ce qui se passait, la rage qui m'a envahie refit surface. « Pourquoi vous vous en souciez ? Je ne vous appartiens pas, d'accord ? » Je levais la tête pour lui montrer mon cou, « Il n'y a plus de marques de toute façon. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous êtes un professeur ! »

« Et ? J'ai 25 ans, pas 49 ! Je ne te dois pas d'explications. » Et maintenant nous hurlions l'une sur l'autre.

« Je ne vous en dois pas non plus, vous savez ? Je suis... Vous... Vous êtes sensationnelle ! » Quoi ?

« Quoi ? » Elle me fixait avec une ride traversant son visage. Je couvris mes oreilles avec mes mains pendant un moment pour essayer de réfléchir clairement mais elle attrapa mon bras encore une fois.

Ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, elle pointa l'intérieur, « Maintenant. » Je croisais les bras en signe de défiance. « Si tu ne montes pas dans la voiture, je te ferais monter par moi-même. » Le regard dans ses yeux me dit de le faire ou je pourrais le regretter mais l'alcool me rendit aveugle et il me fit faire un pas en arrière.

Regina pinça ses lèvres et claqua la porte côté conducteur, marchant vers moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire et soudainement, elle m'attrapa dans ses bras elle est plus forte que je le pensais.

Comme elle l'a promis elle ouvrit la porte et me fit tomber sur le siège passager, celui que je commence à utiliser souvent. Rapidement, elle fait le tour de la voiture me regardant, me défiant de faire un seul geste.

« Je te reconduis chez toi, » dit-elle tandis qu'elle monte en voiture. « Et Graham ? Vais-je le laisser seul là bas ? »

Regina roula des yeux, « Oh s'il te plaît, je suis sûre qu'il peut se débrouiller sans toi. »

« Ne me ramenez pas à la maison ! Je suis plus une enfant ! Je peux rentrer par moi-même. » La voiture était maintenant sur la route donc ouvrir la porte et sauter dehors n'était plus une option.

« Ouais, donc tu peux être kidnappée ou quelque chose de pire. »

« Je ne suis pas votre petite-amie, votre fille ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ! Vous n'avez pas à prendre soin de moi je me débrouillais très bien par moi-même jusqu'à présent. »

« Ce pourrait être mauvais si je te laissais là bas et pas seulement parce que je me soucie de toi, mais aussi parce c'est du sens commun. Je suis ton professeur et principal, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas. »

« Bien, maintenant c'est parce que vous êtes mon professeur. » Je croisais les bras une nouvelle fois et je m'enfonçais dans le siège. J'agissais comme une enfant mais qui s'en soucie de toute façon ?

Nous tombons dans un silence plein de tension pendant un long moment et soudain, je commençais à paniquer, « Attendez ! Ne me ramenez pas à la maison ! »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Si mes parents me voient comme ça ou Sarah, ma gouvernante... Non, si elle me voit elle sera déçue. Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça. » Je peux voir son image, secouant la tête et soupirant fortement.

« Tu dois rentrer et prendre une douche froide. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne le faîtes pas. » Je la regarde, suppliant avec mes yeux. « S'il vous plaît. »

Je la vis serrer les dents et regarder à nouveau la route, « Bien, je t'emmène chez moi. » Et le fit.


	12. Note

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) a vous tous,

Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre 12. En effet, j' des problèmes personnels qui me forcent a déménager. J'espère pouvoir le poster rapidement.

Je suis vraiment désolée mais il faut que je règle mes problèmes. Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant, le chapitre 12 est déjà corrigé, il me reste juste a faire la mise en forme avant de le poster.

je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et surtout n'oubliez pas l'épisode de Once dimanche :)


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tardé à vous poster ce chapitre mais ma vie personnelle a été un peu chaotique ces derniers temps. Bref, passons sur ça. Sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse, cet été je pars à Vancouver sur les plateaux de Once. Oui, j'en suis toute excitée d'y aller.

Comme toujours, ce chapitre a été corrigée par Mlle Mandie, qui se fait un plaisir à chaque fois de le faire. Quoi ? C'est pas vrai... Hum, j'en suis pas si sûre :)

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori la traduction, donné vos avis, laissé des reviews. Cela me va droit au coeur.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. La fiction et l'intrique appartient à HeleSL. Emma Swan, Regina Mills et tous les autres sont la proprieté de ABC. Je ne tire que mon propre plaisir et votre plaisir de cette traduction.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 12

Alors que nous atteignons son manoir blanc, mon esprit devint un peu plus clair. Regina me conduisit dans une chambre au second étage j'aurais pensé qu'elle m'aurait conduit dans sa chambre mais elle ouvrit une porte deux pièces loin que la sienne.

« Il y a une salle de bain à l'intérieur. Prends une douche et essaye de la garder froide, je te laisserais quelques affaires dans la chambre pour quand tu auras fini. »

Elle ne me laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Je me tiens au milieu de la pièce, qui ressemble à une chambre d'invités. Je me défais de mes vêtements et les laisse sur le sol pas si soigneusement.

J'évitais le psyché mais, quand j'entre dans la salle de bains, je ne peux pas éviter celui présent ici. Je fixe mon propre reflet pendant un bon moment je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que je vois un seul reflet au lieu de deux Emma me regardant. Dieu, je suis perdue.

Après une rapide douche glacée, j'attrapais une serviette et la nouais autour de mon corps. Regardant dans le miroir encore une fois, je remarquais que la douche m'avait fait du bien. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis mes vêtements placés soigneusement sur une chaise et d'autres affaires sur le lit, impeccablement pliés.

Il y avait un pantalon de pyjama, avec des rayures bleues et blanches verticales, et une chemise noire et blanche de baseball. Je cherchais pour des sous vêtements mais je n'en trouvais aucun. Je fronçai les sourcils je n'ai pas spécialement envie de porter ça sans rien en dessous, mais je n'ai pas le choix et il commence à faire froid.

Entièrement habillée, je sors de la chambre pour trouver Regina. C'était comme la première fois que je suis venue ici c'était noir et silencieux mais maintenant il y avait des citrouilles suspendues au plafond avec des chauves-souris.

Souriant à la décoration, j'ouvris la première porte que je trouve : une grande bibliothèque. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue des hautes étagères pleines de livres. Je suis tentée d'entrer dans la pièce mais je m'en empêche avant de le faire.

La deuxième porte est fermée. J'essayais de l'ouvrir encore une fois mais je ne peux pas. Qui sur terre fermerait une pièce dans sa propre maison ? Je darde mes yeux sur la surface comme si de cette façon je pourrais l'ouvrir mais j'abandonne.

Quand je place la main sur la poignée suivante, je m'arrêtais automatiquement. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je me sens soudainement comme une sorte de harceleur et je recule. Juste à ce moment-là, je remarque la lumière venant d'en bas. Alors que j'atteins le haut des escaliers, je remarque que la lumière provient de la cuisine.

Le dos de Regina était face à la porte elle était en train de laver quelque chose. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour signaler ma présence mais elle ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de ça, elle continue sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini et puis, elle se tourne, essuyant ses mains avec un torchon.

Je transférais mon poids maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre, « Huh... » Elle glissa une tasse vers moi, « bois ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle hausse un sourcil et je pris la tasse dans les mains, ressentant la chaleur les réchauffer instantanément. Je pris une gorgée précautionneusement. Thé. Je prends une autre gorgée, plus longue cette fois et, sentant le liquide descendant le long de ma gorge je ne peux m'empêcher de l'humer.

Nous restons dans un silence pendant un moment, appréciant toutes deux nos propres boissons. Son déguisement est ôté maintenant et elle porte un pyjama deux pièces en soie. Elle a toujours son maquillage mais elle a enlevé ses extensions.

Regina laissa la tasse sur le comptoir, « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ouais... » Je souris pudiquement et nous tombons dans un autre moment de silence. Je veux m'excuser mais si je le fais cela sonnera comme... faible. Sa voix interrompt mes pensées, « Je croyais que tu comprenais. »

Je fronçais les sourcils mais elle continua, « Ceci n'est pas une relation je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est du sexe, du sexe désinvolte. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, tu peux arrêter : je ne veux pas te forcer à être dans quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas. Si tu es d'accord cela devra être un secret bien sur. Je pourrais perdre mon travail ou pire, aller en prison. Cela signifie un gros risque mais je suis prête à prendre le risque, bien sur, si toi aussi le prends. Donc, mademoiselle Swan, êtes vous d'accord ou non ? »

Mon esprit s'emballa à toutes sortes de pensées je me souviens de son toucher, sa respiration haletante chatouillant mon oreille et sa langue et ses dents me marquant. Je la veux, mais suis-je prête à commencer ce genre d'... arrangement ? Je me souviens de la petite fille sur la photo dans sa chambre et mon cœur me dit de le faire il doit y avoir une Regina heureuse quelque part, je dois juste la trouver...

« Je suis d'accord. » Regina sourit à mes mots, « Bien. Maintenant va te coucher la chambre d'invités est prête. » Elle marcha vers la porte et elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte. « Et mademoiselle Swan, je suis une lève-tôt et je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter moi-même sachant que tu es de l'autre côté du couloir sans sous-vêtements. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la cuisine avec un balancement de hanches, regardant la façon dont la soie s'adapte à chaque mouvement pendant que je déglutis.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec le son d'une porte claquée. Rapidement, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent tandis que j'entends les bruits de pas dehors. Après avoir envoyer un message à la maison pour dire que je ne dormirais pas là bas et après avoir appelé Graham pour lui demander s'il peut me couvrir, je tombe endormie au moment où je touche l'oreiller.

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi pour chercher une horloge mais il n'y en a aucune. J'ouvris la porte et ma respiration se hache à la vue.

Regina, qui venait juste d'émerger des escaliers, se tourna vers moi. Elle portait un short serré et une veste grise je pouvais voir le fil des écouteurs, qui se branchent sur un iPod qu'elle tient à la main. Son torse se soulevait fortement, ses cheveux luisaient mais elle était toujours magnifique, ses joues étaient rouges et je pouvais voir la sueur couler sur sa peau.

Elle sourit de façon diabolique alors qu'elle posait son iPod sur un meuble en bois, « Tu es debout. Bien. » Je ne peux même pas la regarder dans les yeux parce que mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ses jambes toniques. « Envie d'une douche, mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Quoi ? » La regardant finalement, je la vis rouler des yeux, « Es-tu toujours lente quand tu te lèves ? » Elle tourna les talons et marcha vers ce qui est, si je me souviens bien, sa chambre. _Seulement quand vous êtes pas loin_.

Je la suivis en trottinant, poussant la porte. Entrant dans la chambre pour la deuxième fois que je la connais, je trouvai la veste sur le sol et, quelques mètres plus loin, un débardeur c'est une piste. L'anticipation me submerge et je sens instantanément une envie lancinante avec la seule pensée de la voir sans vêtements couvrant son corps.

Me rendant dans la salle de bain blanche après avoir entendu le son de l'eau coulant, je vois que Regina est déjà dans la douche donc je ne peux voir sa silhouette seulement, s'étirant comme un chat. Déglutissant, je me déshabille rapidement et avance jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la poignée de la porte en verre.

Sainte mère de Dieu. Ma respiration se coupe encore une fois mais cette fois je sens que je ne peux plus respirer. Son corps est comme celui d'une déesse il n'y a aucun mot qui peut la décrire. Ou du moins je ne peux pas en trouver un. C'est comme si, si je fixais trop longtemps, elle pourrait disparaître.

« Laisse moi juger cette faim que je vois dans tes yeux, très chère. » L'eau tombe sur ses cheveux et ses épaules, effaçant toutes traces de sueur. Elle se rapprocha de moi et nos corps se percutèrent, ma peau chaude contre la sienne froide il doit faire froid dehors mais ici, cela peut être considéré comme la canicule.

Nos respirations se joignirent dans le peu d'espace qui resté entre nos visages et c'est moi qui raccourcis la distance. C'est moi qui l'embrasse mais c'est elle qui en prend le contrôle. M'acculant contre le verre, elle attrapa ma nuque pour me tenir en place. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, se goûtant avec impatience l'une l'autre dans un sensuel va et vient.

Sa main libre glissa le long de mon dos, caressant l'arrière de mes cuisses. Je soupirai dans sa bouche tandis que mes mains encerclèrent son corps, me tenant à elle. Mon cœur vibrait dans mon torse. Le baiser intense que nous partagions cessa et je fis rapidement courir ma langue le long de son cou. Je sens le léger bourdonnement d'un gémissement qui n'a pas atteint ses cordes vocales sous ma bouche pendant que mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses fesses rondes et parfaites.

Regina lança sa tête en arrière et je pris ce signe pour un encouragement. Je continuais de placer délibérément des baisers sur son torse, évitant les pointes dures qui suppliaient un peu d'attention. J'entends un grognement tandis que ses ongles resserrent leur prise sur ma tête comme un signe d'avertissement. Léchant mes lèvres avec l'anticipation montant en moi, je m'avance pour capturer ma récompense désirée.

La prise sur ma tête se relâcha un peu avant de se resserrer à nouveau alors que je mordillais son téton rose. Un autre son laborieux s'échappe de sa bouche et je fermais les yeux, appréciant chaque seconde. Elle ne perdit pas de temps cependant, et elle attrapa mon sexe durement et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi.

Je ne stoppai pas le gémissement qui sortit du plus profond de moi ni ceux qui suivirent. Mes hanches roulèrent et se cambrèrent en avant, rencontrant chaque mouvement intime. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et ma main libre s'insinua entre nos corps.

J'hésitais mais elle me murmura un faible et sensuel 'oui' dans mon oreille. Mon cœur battait à une telle vitesse que je ne pouvais plus entendre l'eau coulée. Me sentant audacieuse, ma main s'aventura doucement vers le bas, appréciant la douce et humide peau sous mes doigts. Je mordillais ses clavicules avec une faim renouvelée alors que j'écarte ses lèvres, étalant sa cyprine autour.

Ses cheveux chatouillèrent ma clavicule et elle mordit la tendre chair enter mon cou et mon épaule, me faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, le rythme augmenta et nous emmena au bord du gouffre.

Cela ne mit pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que je sente le tiraillement du plaisir m'imprégner et un cri déchirant sorti de mon corps. Regina gémit de manière appréciative et elle appuya son corps contre le mien. Elle trembla après son orgasme jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête.

« Dieu, oui. » Sa voix semblait faible et sensuelle à mon oreille et mes genoux étaient faible si le poids de son corps ne me tenait pas en place je serais tomber contre la céramique carrelée de la douche.

Nous laissons l'eau déjà froide tomber sur nos corps nus pendant un long moment. Quand Regina se sépara de moi, je sentis un froid me paralyser et j'entourais mon corps de mes bras. Elle tourna les poignées de la douche et me déplaça pour me mettre devant elle, « Ici. »

Je me mouvais dans l'espace limité de la douche et, quand l'eau chaude frappa ma peau je ne pus m'arrêter de sourire. Je sens ses doigts s'entortiller dans mes cheveux, étalant quelque chose qui sentait comme la pomme. Elle massait mon crâne en doux cercles et je penchais au toucher, fermant les yeux.

C'est alors que ses mains se sont arrêtées et que son dos s'est raidit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et retira ses mains. « Je vais aller faire du café. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour finir. »

Sortant de la douche, elle prend une serviette et sort de la salle de bain fermant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule et confuse.


	14. Note 2

Bonsoir à toutes (tous)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce manque de mises à jour mais en ce moment je suis en pleine période de partiels (je finis samedi à 10h30 !). Le chapitre 13 est traduit, le 14 est presque fini (presque est relatif).

A partir de la semaine prochaine, je me remets sérieusement à traduire pour vous offrir la suite de cette fiction, qui en Anglais compte déjà 42 chapitres. Je vous promets de faire les choses bien et je ne compte pas abandonner cette traduction.

Je suis encore désolée,

Bonne chance pour ceux qui passent le BAC et autres examens


	15. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais les examens sont ce qu'ils sont. Le chapitre 14 n'est pas encore fini, j'espère le finir aujourd'hui. Il se peut que je mette du temps à le poster, tout dépendra de mes résultats. Parce que si je n'ai pas la moyenne ce semestre-ci, les rattrapages m'attendent et ils commencent le 10 Juin.

****Ce chapitre a été corrigé par la fameuse Mlle Mandie. Je la remercie comme toujours. La fiction ne m'appartient toujours pas, elle est la propriété de HeleSL. Les personnages sont quant à eux, propriété de ABC.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette traduction en favoris, ceux qui ont posté des reviews... Je vous adore les gens =D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

A plus

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 13

M'habillant avec mon pyjama improvisé et avec mes cheveux toujours mouillés, je descendis les escaliers. Ce moment dans la douche n'était pas quelque chose que je pourrais oublier facilement. Pas du tout.

Je suppose qu'elle est dans la cuisine et, quand je m'y rends, elle y est en effet. Regina est au niveau de l'îlot de la cuisine, regardant son ordinateur tout en prenant une gorgée de café. Ses cheveux sont également toujours un peu humides et elle porte une robe grise.

La même tasse qu'elle m'a offerte hier était fumante au milieu de l'îlot. « Chocolat chaud, » dit-elle.

Je le pris sans hésitation et bus en silence, la regardant. Elle doit porter ses talons hauts car elle est plus grande maintenant. Va-t-elle quelque part ? Je lance un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il est toujours 10h.

« Vous avez beaucoup de livres, » je commente pour briser le silence gênant. Elle me regarde depuis derrière l'écran de son Mac. « En effet. As-tu fais un tour de ma maison ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai mentionné ? J'aurais pu dire autre chose ! Je me déplace et laisse la tasse sur le comptoir, « Non, je... La porte était ouverte. »

« Elle ne l'était pas. » Elle me regardait profondément, attendant ma réponse. Elle ne semble pas en colère néanmoins elle est amusée de me voir face à un dilemme. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'abandonner, « Elle ne l'était pas. »

« Si tu voulais voir la maison, il suffisait juste de demander. » Ses yeux reviennent sur son ordinateur et elle cliqua. « Je dois aller... Quelque part. Veux-tu rester ici ou rentrer chez toi ? »

Vient-elle de dire que je pouvais rester ? Chez elle ? Comme toute seule chez elle ? « Je euh... Je peux rester ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, mademoiselle Swan, » elle ferma l'écran de son Mac et mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. « Ne prends pas ça pour quelque chose d'habituel. Je suis pressée et je dois partir maintenant donc si tu veux venir avec moi, tu dois t'habiller maintenant. Sinon, tu restes. Je serais de retour à 14h, je te ramènerai chez toi après. » Presque à la porte, elle se tourna. « Je vais rester. »

« Bien. C'est une bonne journée, tu peux aller à la piscine, elle est chauffée. » Piscine chauffée !? « Ne fouine pas autour, tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais trouver, » ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte d'entrée.

Donc c'est ça. Je suis seule dans la maison de Regina.

Ma famille est riche, mais même avec tout cet argent nous n'avons pas de piscine. Et Regina Mills a une piscine chauffée dans son jardin. L'espace était énorme je pouvais voir un joli pommier et une petite terrasse, avec des chaises et une table. À coté de la piscine, il y avait deux chaises longues avec une petite table entre elles. Les hauts buissons cachaient le jardin des regards curieux. En un mot, surprenant.

M'empêchant de sauter dans la piscine, je retournai à l'intérieur il est encore tôt et je suis fatiguée, j'ai encore le temps de dormir un peu.

Deux heures plus tard, le réveil sonna et je l'éteignis de mauvaise grâce. Après avoir vérifié mon téléphone et répondu aux messages inquiets de Graham et ceux de Ruby, je me rendis en bas, mais en chemin ma curiosité me conduisit dans la bibliothèque.

Les hautes étagères décorèrent les murs de la pièce il y avait même de longs escaliers pour atteindre le haut des étagères. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un simple sofa et une table basse. Je fis courir mes doigts le long des livres certains semblent être vieux. Je lis quelques titres et je souris à ses goûts. Ils sont plutôt bons. Je reconnu un des livres : celui que Regina lisait à The Wolf's Cave. Je le pris et, tout en lisant la couverture, je me dirigeais vers le jardin.

Après avoir vérifier qu'en effet les buissons étaient assez grands pour couvrir le jardin, j'enlevais mes vêtements. Entièrement nue, je sautai dans la piscine et rencontrai la chaleur de l'eau. Je fis quelques longueurs pour me détendre et libérer mon esprit des soucis. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration et j'oubliais tout.

C'était jusqu'à, du coin de l'œil, je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de la piscine et s'asseoir sur une des chaises longues. J'arrêtais et je la regardais, haletant toujours.

« Je vois que tu as pris un de mes livres, » dit Regina soulevant l'objet de la table. Elle était toujours assise mais elle était appuyée sur sa main droite, ses jambes croisées. Je m'approchai et me couvris du mieux que je pus, ce qui la fait rire, « Je t'ai déjà vu sans vêtements qui couvre ton corps. »

Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête ainsi quelques rayons de soleil caresser sa peau. « De plus, » sourit elle les yeux toujours fermés, « j'ai l'intention de le voir souvent. »

Dieu merci qu'elle ait les yeux fermés et qu'elle ne peut pas me voir rougir. J'ai hésité mais je ne peux pas rester toute la journée dans l'eau donc je sors rapidement sous le regard affamé de Regina. Une fois que mon corps est couvert, elle se lève.

« Au fait, j'ai pris ton téléphone. Maintenant tu as mon numéro et j'ai le tien, » elle marcha jusque la porte arrière de la maison. « Ah... D'accord, » marmonnais-je la suivant et je vérifie mon téléphone. Je cherchais aux 'R' mais son nom n'y était pas.

« Il n'y a pas de Regina ici, » dis-je une fois que nous sommes dans la cuisine.

« Cherche à Evil Queen. Je ne peux pas mettre mon nom donc j'ai mis ça. J'aime ce personnage. » J'écris Evil Queen et en effet, un numéro de téléphone apparaît sur l'écran. Je me rends à l'étage mais au milieu des escaliers en fronçant les sourcils, « Quel est mon nom dans votre répertoire ? »

Elle sourit de façon sournoise, « Pet's phone »

« Je n'aime pas le nom 'animal' » protestais-je et son sourire s'élargit.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ça. Maintenant vas-y et habille toi, je dois te déposer chez toi. »

La voiture est garée en face de chez moi. Il y a quelques enfants dans la rue, jouant. Durant le trajet, j'ai essayé de parler du moment sous la douche mais elle m'a arrêté rapidement. Résignée, je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre.

Je pense que, pour n'importe quelle raison, Regina se protège elle-même des gens autour d'elle et je pense également que ce qui s'est passé était un moment qu'elle a oublié et qu'elle s'est laissée aller. Je me demande pourquoi elle est comme ça, qu'est-ce que lui est arrivé.

Je regarde la magnifique brunette sur le siège conducteur, se battant avec la radio de la voiture. C'est amusant de la voir comme ça Regina Mills, la femme qui connait tout ce vous ne savez pas et qui s'assure de vous le laissez savoir est en train de lutter avec une simple radio de voiture. Autant je m'amuse de la situation, je l'interrompis avec un ton qu'elle utilise quand elle sait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Elle me fixe du regard et sourit d'une manière fausse, « Non, merci. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à écouter quoique ce soit de toute façon. »

Je me retiens de sourire et hocha la tête, « Bien, alors. Au revoir, principale Mills. »

« Au revoir, mademoiselle Swan. »

Il est temps de faire face à la réalité.


	16. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolée pour cette attente mais je suis en vacances à... *roulements de tambour... A Steveston a.k.a Storybrooke !

Je repars demain, 9 ours sont vite passés. Je profite de ce moment pour poster le chapitre 14 avant de repartir visiter la ville pour pratiquement la dernière fois. Si vous voulez voir quelques photos de mon voyage, j'en ai posté sur mon Twiiter au nom de SayxK.

Je remercie Mandie pour avoir corriger ce chapitre, comme tous les autres. Comme depuis le début, cette histoire appartient à HeleSL et les personnages à Adam, Eddie et ABC.

Le chapitre 15 est en train d'être traduit, je sais pas quand je pourrais le poster. J'espère le finir demain dans l'avion du retour. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, ma messagerie vous ait ouverte.

Bisous jusqu'à la prochaine fois

* * *

Teasing is our game – Chapitre 14

Novembre passa et vint l'automne. Les feuilles tombèrent des arbres les laissant nus et complètement exposés au regard des gens. Comme je le suis maintenant, seulement ce ne sont pas des personnes. C'est de Regina.

C'est le samedi avant les examens finaux je ne peux pas voir la neige par la fenêtre mais je sais qu'elle est là. Nous nous sommes mises d'accord : nous nous verrons pas en dehors de l'école en décembre à cause des examens avant les vacances mais fatiguée de réviser, je l'ai appelé et elle a accepté.

De rapides rencontres dans son bureau, prêtant garde pour ne pas attirer l'attention, les vendredi soirs chez elle qui me déposait chez moi le lendemain matin... Ouais, novembre a été bon. Je connais Regina un peu mieux et elle me connait un peu mieux mais uniquement quand il s'agit de coucher. Pas de questions personnelles était son marché et j'ai accepté à contrecœur ; j'aurai voulu lui demander tellement de choses mais je ne veux pas non plus ruiner ce que nous avons... Peu importe ce que nous avons.

Pendant les cours elle est professionnelle comme vous pouvez l'attendre d'une personne comme elle, excepté pour quelques regards qu'elle me lance quand personne ne regarde. Au lit, elle était un tigre affamé. Oh Dieu comme j'aime ça, quand elle perd le contrôle, quand ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux dilatés et qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement qui me rend folle.

En parlant du diable, j'entends des bruits de pas à côté du lit. Mes yeux sont couverts par du coton et mes mains sont attachées à la tête de lit.

« Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le bondage, » souriais-je.

« Et je ne l'aime pas. » Sa voix semblait loin dans la chambre, sensuelle et avec la trace d'un sourire. Je bougeais sur le matelas pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle m'avait attaché elle amenait les taquineries à un autre niveau.

« Tu es si impatiente, mademoiselle Swan, » elle claqua la langue à mon attention. Le changement de poids sur le matelas me fit savoir qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi. Ses doigts traçaient un chemin avec une nuée de plumes le long de mes bras, de mon poignet à mon épaule, et je frissonnais. « Je parie que tu es plus que prête pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » je me mordis la lèvre, empêchant les mots de quitter ma bouche. « Est-ce que tu vas me forcer à le vérifier ? » J'avalais ma salive et je gardais ma bouche fermée encore une fois.

« Le chat a-t-il avalé ta langue ? » Je sentis sa respiration voyager de mon menton à mon nombril. Je retins ma respiration alors qu'elle sortit la langue et me léchait à cet endroit. Mes cuisses se collèrent dans un besoin de friction et je me débattis avec les menottes qui retenaient fermement mes poignets contre la tête de lit. Le son du métal fut étouffé par son rire. Immobile, je réussis à empêcher mes cordes vocales de faire un bruit.

Je sentis le frottement de ses vêtements sur mes jambes elle était toujours habillée, du moins le haut de son corps car ses mamelons la trahirent à travers le tissu. Sa langue se sépara de ma peau et j'attendis son prochain mouvement, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait être. Sans la vue, mes autres sens sont décuplés : ma peau frissonnait sous chaque caresses, mon ouïe était alerte de chaque mouvement, mon odorat inhalait l'odeur de Regina et ma langue goûtait le sang qui s'écoulait de ma lèvre pour éviter les gémissements.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur mes genoux, remontant et écartant mes jambes. Juste une caresse, seulement une et je pense que je pourrais jouir sans retenue sur son lit. Ses ongles éraflèrent légèrement l'intérieur de mes cuisses tandis que je sentis son corps se pencher en avant. J'imaginais ses mains tenant mes hanches sur le lit, le petit sourire narquois sur son visage alors qu'elle disparaît entre mes jambes.

Putain de merde.

Regina inspirait puis expirait avec un léger bourdonnement qui frappa mon centre et mes hanches se levèrent avant d'être arrêtées par ses mains. Je sentis sa langue humide lécher mon centre, caresser ma boule de nerfs.

Ma tête roula en arrière, frappa la tête de lit mais je ne m'en soucis pas. Ses lèvres étaient enroulées là où elle avait caressé et sucé si délicieusement. Mes hanches se battirent contre les mains de Regina je voulais m'appuyer contre sa bouche mais elle résista. Ma respiration doubla ou tripla, qui sait je respirais de façon frénétique, l'air de la chambre n'était pas suffisant.

Et puis elle plongea sans pitié deux doigts en moi. Et encore, des vas-et-viens, imitant le rythme de sa bouche. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était le noir du bandeau et bientôt, de petites étoiles commencèrent à apparaître au coin de mes yeux. Je ressentis le célèbre chatouillement et je n'essayai pas de l'arrêter de se répandre à travers mon corps.

Quelque chose dans mon esprit avait explosé comme son nom venant en un cri étranglé de ma poitrine. Je me cambrais irrégulièrement et mon corps se relâcha après un moment. Mes épaules se plaignirent tandis que je laissais mes bras tomber paresseusement, arrêtés par les menottes, et ma tête se reposa sur l'oreiller.

« Hmmm... Tu as retrouvé ta voix, Ariel, » plaisanta-t-elle pendant qu'elle montait sur le lit. Regina m'embrassa, partageant ma saveur sur sa langue. Sans arrêter le baiser, je sentis mes mains être relâchées puis je les posai sur son dos toujours couvert. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent ensemble tandis que nos langues dansaient une danse bien connue jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air.

Elle s'allongea à côté de moi tandis que nous reprenions notre respiration. Je jetai le bandeau au loin dans la chambre et je me mis à califourchon sur elle. Regina me regarda dans les yeux, « Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je déchirai sa chemise, « Enlevez juste ça. »

« Langage, Swan, » elle haussa un sourcil et je me penchais en avant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent presque. « Je vais vous baiser poliment, principale Mills. Aies-je la permission ? »

Je pus la voir contenir un sourire, « Il était temps que tu le fasses. »

Je roulais sur mon lit et je me cognai contre quelque chose de dur. « Ow, » je touchais ma tête là où je m'étais cogné contre quoi que ce soit.

« Fais attention, c'est un Mac. »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Regina éloigner un ordinateur portable de moi et le placer à ses côtés. Elle avait quelques papiers en face d'elle sur le lit et un stylo dans la main. Je me réveillai doucement et m'assit dans le lit, « En quoi c'est fait ? Ça fait mal. »

Elle roula des yeux et continua de travailler sur ses papiers. Portant un jean et un pull gris, elle était mignonne une de ses jambes était pliée sur lit tandis que l'autre pendait sur le côté du lit. Je frottai mes yeux et regardai l'horloge la plus proche. Il était seulement 17h.

Donc j'avais dormi pendant une heure dans son lit. Dans son lit comme dans le lit de Regina. Dans le lit où elle m'avait laissé dormir une seule fois parce que je m'étais évanouie. Je décidai de ne rien dire à ce propos, et je regardai par dessus son épaule, « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Du travail, » dit-elle sans me regarder, ses yeux fixés sur ce quoi elle bossait. « Tes vêtements sont sur la chaise. » Je hochai la tête et les mis en silence.

« Des trucs de principal ? » demandais-je pendant je mettais mon pantalon. Elle retint un sourire, « Des examens. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, « Nous n'avons pas eu d'examens récemment. » Elle leva la tête et me regarda, « Qui a dit que vous étiez la seule classe à qui j'enseigne ? »

« Touché. » J'attachais mon pantalon, pris mes bottes et m'assis sur le lit. « Maths ? »

« Humm-mm, » affirma-t-elle.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Elle me regarda. « Oh oui, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule, » dit-elle avec sarcasme. Elle ramassa les examens et ferma l'écran de son ordinateur. « Allons-y. »

Je fermai ma botte gauche et je suivis Regina jusqu'en bas, attrapant ma veste dans l'entrée.

« Dans deux semaines c'est Noël, » dis-je une fois que nous étions en route pour chez moi.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle distraitement. Je savais qu'elle avait dit pas de questions personnelles mais... « Est-ce que vous passez les vacances avec votre famille ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais elle ne détourna pas le regard de la route. « Je n'ai pas de famille. »

J'ouvris la bouche mais je la fermai à nouveau quand je vis son expression Regina avait serré les dents. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Je décidais que je ne devrais pas pousser trop loin, je lui avais déjà demandé quelque chose et j'étais toujours en vie. Peut être que si j'y allais petit à petit je pourrais briser ce mur. La vraie question était : qu'allait-t-il se passer si j'y arrivais ?


End file.
